Last Dance
by juhee89
Summary: Everybody is Human: Bella a regular teenager living in Forks volunteers at a hospital with her friend Jessica until a fateful meeting with a doctor asks her to save his son's life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is sort of a deviated version of Lauren McDaniel's Last Dance, obviously with a Twilight twist~ I hope you enjoy because this is my first fanfic! ****I do not own anything!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1

"Thanks for coming with me. Seriously you're a lifesaver."

"It's no big deal," Bella Swan assured her friend, Jessica. "But I sure wish you could find another place to meet this new dream guy of yours. The hospital isn't exactly the world's most romantic setting you know."

"True," Jessica Stanley said, flinging open her car door and stepping out into the parking lot of the tiny hospital in Forks. "But you have to admit signing up for that volunteer work for the hospital is a pretty good cover!"

Bella dreaded but tagged alongside her friend into the entrance that led to the cancer research wing where they were assigned to work behind the desk sorting files. It was also the place where Emmett Cullen – Jessica's crush – worked as an assistant for Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who also happens to be his father. In Bella's opinion she couldn't grasp why she Jessica went through all the trouble of signing up for volunteer work.

"You know Jessica; Mike won't be too happy about this." Mike Newton, one of the popular boys in high school was Jessica's boyfriend.

"Shh Bella, you're actually going to make me feel a bit guilty!"

I guess she had every right too, Mike would hit on every girl if she matched his standards. He even tried going out with Bella when she first arrived in Forks.

"Oh there he is! Is my hair okay?" she asked looking into her small compact mirror.

"You're fine let's just sign in and start working..."

Emmett looked up and saw the two girls.

"Hey girls, oh Bella great timing, I was just going to call your cell phone but here is a note from Dr. Cullen. I think he want to see you about something." He started to laugh under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Jessica interrupted, obviously a bit jealous that he's talking to Bella not her.

"Jess I'll be right back, Dr. Cullen wants to see me."

She left Jessica and Emmett to themselves. Obviously Jessica didn't mind. Bella walked down the long hallway and found Dr. Cullen's room. Before entering she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in" he voice was light. She entered into the room and saw that the room was filled with books. _It looked more like a college dean's office than a hospital office._ She thought to herself.

"I'm glad you are here. There is something I want to discuss with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you" he laughed. He took a manila folder that was on his desk, took out a newspaper clipping, and handed it to Bella. "I want you to read this article."

"_It started when I was in the seventh grade," says seventeen-year old Edward Cullen as he sits in his room decorated with soccer teams from all over the world. "Aches in my joints, bruises on my arms and leg for no reason. When I went to the doctor, she thought my parents were abusing me." Edward chuckled over this. "I was confused at first, why my parents always took my best interest first. Anyway, doctors ran tests and told me that I had cancer, leukemia. The doctors have done all they can for me. Now that my bone-marrow transplant has failed, they have sent me home to die." _

_Edward showed a sad smile. "I guess we all have to die someday," he says "'Although I'd rather be seventy than seventeen, but who gets to pick these things?" He adds, "The worst part for me is to having to give up all the things I like to do, like soccer. I played in the little league until I had to quit. And school, too. I miss going to school."_

_Edward has been home schooled on and off since he was fifteen. Although he'd hoped to return to Forks High School for his senior year, he wasn't well enough to attend when school opened in September_.

Bella glared up at Dr. Cullen. "Is this your son?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, that is my son. Do you remember him from you school? He went through a 2 year remission; he went to school and played soccer."

Bella nodded. "Forks High is small, everyone knows everyone else one way or another. He was captain of the soccer team wasn't he?" Of course everyone knew who Edward was. He was the silent yet very determined soccer captain. Every girl fell for him, except Bella. No doubt he was very handsome, just something made her feel uncomfortable about him. Then he just disappeared one day.

"Actually, Edward is currently a patient here now. He hates it here.

"Oh my, is he – I mean, how is he…?" Uncomfortable in her seat, she didn't know how to finish her sentence."

"He's doing alright this time. He has a stubborn infection; there is nothing I can do." His face grew grim; he looked away and paused for a long time. "They can't cure him…" he said when rising up to sit on the corner of his desk.

"I know this is really bad timing, but what does this have to do with me?"

"He remembers you from school. He thinks you're beautiful. In fact, his exact words were, "Dad, that girl" Carlisle pointed at Bella and chuckled "She's the most beautiful person that I've ever seen. I'd give or do anything to meet her."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing my story!! ACK that felt amazing when people wrote in saying that they wanted to read more!! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Twilight!!

Chapter 2

Bella felt the blood reaching her cheeks. "Me? He thinks I'm beautiful?"

Dr. Cullen nodded. "He talks about you to me every time when he sees you here with your friend Jessica. He wants to meet you, but he's shy about it. He's probably going to kill me for just speaking to you, but… he really doesn't have a lot of time left.

Bella thought it was creepy to know that someone – Edward, whom she never really knew had been looking at her, thinking about her, adoring her, without her knowledge. She wasn't sure how to respond. "Tell him I said hi, I guess."

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh, well… I don't know."

"I've made you uncomfortable haven't I. I'm sorry."

Bella squirmed around in her seat. "A little, can I think about it? I just need a day or two."

"Sure," Carlisle said with a smile. "Think it over, talk about it with your friend. I didn't mean to pressure you, but I thought that I could do my son this one favor. He's a great guy, Bella."

She stood up and said her goodbye, went out into the hall. She looked both ways but saw only a few doctors and nurses standing around. There was no boy there. She shook off her feeling of uneasiness and hurried to meet back with Jessica.

On Saturday Bella worked at a Newton's Outfitters which sold all camping/hiking/sports/outdoor gear. The store had a fair number of customers come in. Today she was stuck marking all the products with different stickers. Suddenly Jessica poked Bella at her side, hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Bella yelled out loud.

"Shut up, cute boy alert!"

Bella looked up to see Jacob Black and a couple of his friends headed toward her. Her heart skipped a beat. Even though he was a bit younger, he was taller than Bella and he looked as if he was reaching 20 years of age. Bella had a secret crush on him for about ever since he walked through the doors of Forks High. To her he was the hot guy at school, but everyone else knew him as one of the top soccer players in the state. He was also, the current captain of the soccer team at Forks High.

"Hi there, I was just wondering where I can find all the soccer equipment." He llooked straight at Bella as he asked his question.

"All of the sporting equipment is on aisle 5; you are just going to need to make a left from here."

"Can you show me where it is?"

She felt her cheeks growing warm and wished she could think of saying something intelligent or funny. Instead, her tongue went numb and froze inside her mouth.

One of Jacob's friends said. "Would you help us out? We'll probably get lost knowing his observational skills." Everybody laughed, which helped put Bella at ease.

"Here follow me then." She started to walk and Jacob walked closely behind her.

"So, you work here on the weekends, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I've been noticing." He said. He picked out a soccer ball and made his way to the register to purchase his item. "See you next time." He waved goodbye.

She watched him and his friends leave, and finally she was able to exhale.

"Oh, wow!" Jessica flopped against a shelf dramatically, throwing her hand onto her forehead.

"Stop it Jess," Bella said with a wide grin.

"Can you led me to the soccer equipment Bella, because obviously I am a jock, therefore I have limited use of my brain!" she said dramatically. "Obviously the guy is into you. Did you see how close he was walking next to you! Wait till the word gets out in school!"

"Don't you dare! This is just between us."

It was a Monday and they had to go to the hospital to finish they're volunteer work, something that Bella reluctantly signed on for with Jessica. "Seriously I hate you for doing this to me." Bella complained.

"Oh shush Bella, without me, your life would be so boring." They both looked at the time. "We are about an hour early! I could have been studying at home, we have exams coming up!"

"Let's just wait in the lounge then."

They both got out of the car and sat in the uncomfortable chairs. "Okay, I'm going to leave you here. I'm going to visit Emmett."

"What, huh? How did this happen?"

"Bella, I'll be right back!" saying that she disappeared.

"Stupid Jess." She cursed under her breath.

"Is this seat taken?"

The male voice suddenly startled her. She looked up into the most unique pair of eyes she had ever seen. His eyes were light topaz. The boy had bronze colored bed-hair. He was thin and had dark circles under his eyes, as if he was lacking sleep. She knew instantly who he was.

"Nope" she replied.

He sat slowly, as if it were an effort to move his body. "My name is Edward Cullen," he said. "I was hoping you show up again, Isabella. My dad told me he talked to you about me."  
She flushed, "you can call me Bella. Dr. Cullen showed me a news article about you. It was…good"

"I felt a bit better than." He flashed a grin. "You must think I'm some crazy stalker or an idiot for going to my Dad about this."

"No, I don't. Actually I'm extremely flattered." She wanted to run away.

"It's all true though." He looked at her. "What I said, I meant every word. I think you are incredibly beautiful." Her embarrassment deepened. "That's nice of you to say."

"Well I thought that it was time for me to introduce myself, I mean so you won't think the worst of me."

Bella was ready to jump out of her seat and sprint out of the hospital and run back home. "So how are you?" she asked, as an attempt to keep their conversation going.

"Pretty embarrassed," he confessed. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's alright, really" she lied through her teeth.

"Edward, it time to go into physical therapy!" a nurse yelled.

Edward stood and rested his weight on the back of the chair. "I guess that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry that I didn't come right up to you at school last year and talk to you. I'm sorry that I waited till now."

"Well I've got time, if you want to talk." Bella felt herself somewhat at ease.

He looked directly into her eyes. "But, I don't"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: sorry for the wait! a lot of stuff happened this week and it kept me from writing... TT keep writing reviews! its the only thing that motivates me to write more!! thanks and enjoy!!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Bella got back from school on. The awkward meeting with Edward was still fresh in her mind, even after three days had past. She looked at the table counter to see a note from Charlie.

_Bella I'll be home a bit late; seems that I got stuck with the night shift._

The phone began to ring as Bella looked into the fridge and took out an apple.

"May I please speak to Isabella Swan?" a warm and pleasant sound female voice asked.

"This is her."

"Isabella, my name is Esme Cullen- Edward's mother." Bella almost choked on her apple. "Yes."

"Edward told us about meeting you."

"Yes, we met at the hospital lounge." On the other end, Bella heard a long and heavy sigh.

"Please don't think of me as if I'm conceited or 'nosy' for calling, but I would… I would really want to talk to you about my son."

"Did something happen?" a chill went down her spine.

"No, they released him from the hospital yesterday. He's at home and resting. However, he's depressed."

"That's good though right? He's home again." There was an awkward silence on both ends. "I have a big favor to ask of you." Bella's heart was pumping out blood 100 miles per hour. She had to sit down, she was getting dizzy. "What favor?"

"Would you please consider going out with Edward? A date with you might make all the difference in the world to him right now."

"You are trying to arrange a date between me and Edward?"

"I know it's a lot to ask from you, but it would mean so much to him. His father and I would make certain that you two would have a great time."

"I- I- I don't know. I've only met Edward once. This is too sudden."

"Please, we have money to make sure that you'll have a good time, you two could do anything you want." Bella thought about hanging up, but thought that she'll call right back. "I'll-I'll think about it." She managed to stammer out.

"Oh, thank you so much Bella. Thank you."

Bella hung up. She was still numb and still in shock. Edward's parents were trying to buy her! Were they crazy? An arranged date with someone she barely knew.

'_What the hell am I going to do?'_

_

* * *

_That night Bella was washing the dishes and Charlie was finishing his lasagna. She filled him in on what happened and about Mrs. Cullen's request.

"What did you say to her?" Charlie asked.

"I told her that I'd think about it." Charlie gave her a face.

"It's definitely a crazy offer, but coming from the perspective of a parent I completely understand."

"You do?"

"I'm sure that Mrs. Cullen is trying to do everything in her power to make her son comfortable, you know to be happy again. I'd do the same for you if you were in his shoes."

"I guess…" Bella could see what her father was saying. Still, Bella still didn't know what to do.

"You've met this guy, Edward."

"Once, we met in the hospital."

"I can see why, you are special." He said with a wink.

"Charlie, you're just saying that because you're my dad."

"No, but obviously I share the same conclusion about you with this Edward guy." Charlie studied her face. "You really aren't flattered about this are you?"

"It's just, I'm not crazy about going out with a guy that I don't know, and, oh right and he's dying from cancer. I wouldn't know what to say to him."

Bella remembered her grandfather who had lung cancer and how hard it was for him to keep fighting. Her grandfather's final months were agonizing both to Bella and her grandfather. Tubes were coming in and out of his body. Every time when Bella went near him, her five senses kicked in and she felt, tasted, heard, saw smelled death in the room.

"I don't think I could stand going through that all over again." Bella told herself that she had a choice of either choose to date a boy with cancer or let him die, a miserable death.

* * *

"You're going out with Edward Cullen? THE Edward Cullen? Why did you change your mind?" Jessica stopped wiping the windows of the store after Bella told her the sudden announcement.

"I talked it over with Charlie and he thought that it was a pretty good idea. He thought I should do it. Then after Edward's mom talked to my dad and made it sound as if it's a life or death situation; no pun intended. I couldn't bring myself in saying no. Besides, she made it clear that it would be only one date." Jessica put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Seriously Bella, you completely restored my faith in good-deed doing. I gave up hope before you came along. But- ...here comes your real knight in shining armor."

Bella looked up and saw that Jacob was walking to her. "Hey do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

"I can handle things here, go Bella" Jessica gave her nervous friend a wink for luck. She doesn't know how this happened but minutes later Bella found herself sitting at a table with Jacob Black eating a frozen yogurt. She barely tasted it; being so close to Jacob had turned her brain into a mush.

"I told you I'll come back" he said with a grin.

"I thought that you would need to buy something else, not take me, I'm not for sale." She quickly was reminded of Mrs. Cullen and her request.

He leaned forward and asked "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Like your name, if you have a guy in your life, what you want to be when you grow up."

"Isabella 'Bella' Swan, nope, and I want to… hmmm be president."

"Good luck with that. I like a girl with big dreams" He laughed.

"Well, you yourself must have big dreams, with soccer and all."

"A college scholarship, yep I'm getting offers." She was so engrossed with her conversation with Jacob meanwhile Jessica was being bombarded with customers on the register. "Oh, I better go and help." Jacob rose with her. "Before you run off, how about a phone number? I'd like to call you sometime." She quickly scribbled down her number on a napkin and just about floated back to Jessica.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Yes, Charlie for about the 50th time, I'll be alright." Bella was in her room, putting eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss, just the finishing touches. Now that everything had been arranged, she had to go out with Edward. His parents went to a lot of trouble going to make the evening special, and she didn't want to act like a snotty brat about dating someone she hardly knew.

"I hope Edward isn't disappointed." She said as she comb through her dark hair. "I'm not a superstar or anything."

"Well you looked lovely. I'm sure he won't be disappointed either."  
However, Bella was disappointed about Jacob, something she didn't mention to Charlie. Jacob had her phone number for a week now and he hasn't called since. He didn't come to the store either. So today's date she was determined to put Jacob out of her mind and concentrate on having a good time with Edward. Edward was a stranger, but he seemed to care more than her than Jacob did. Suddenly she heard a car's engine roaring down the street. "I'm guessing he's here." said Charlie.

"What?" Bella looked out of her bedroom window and saw a shiny black Vanquish.

"Oh, my god. He certainly has style." Charlie said followed by a whistle.

"I hope none of my friend sees me." She whimpered out.

"Who cares if someone sees you or not? Go and have fun."

Bella took a deep breath before opening the door. "Here we go."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry that I've not been updating... a lot has been going on... writer's block and my new job has me totally knocked out before i could get near my laptop to write a new chapter so here is a small update... i hope you enjoy! and remember, reviews!! tell me what you think! **

**Also i just wanted to give a big shout out to** **xXBeetle of DestinyXx, for writing in a review for every chapter greatly appreciated!! **

-juhee

Chapter 4

He was already waiting for her next to the exotic car. Behind him were his parents in their Mercedes. He was dressed in a black dinner jacket. For once she was glad that her mom Renee packed Bella a dress before she moved to Forks.

Edward looked up at her. "Wow. You look… beautiful"

After small talk with her Charlie, Bella walked with Edward to the car. Like a true gentlemen, Edward opened the door for Bella. Of course she blushed. "You know, I would have been happy with a Ford."

"My dad's idea." Edward shrugged. "I only agreed because, well I'd thought I'd never get an opportunity to do anything like this again." She realized this date was probably not easy for him either. Even though she knew that he liked her, they were still both strangers. His parents persuaded him into this as well.

"I'll suffer" she climbed into the luxurious car. He shut the door shut and climbed into the driver's seat. "But, I'll have you know that _I_ planned the date. Everything we do tonight is what _I_ want to do with you. Where _I_ want to take you. They left all that up to me." The sudden conviction in his voice touched her.

They sat in an awkward silence, and Bella realized it was going to be a very long night if they didn't start talking.

"So-" they said in unison, they burst out laughing.

"You first," Edward said.

"In the article that you father showed me, it said that you can't attend school, but you wanted to."

"I'm home-schooled now."

"What's it like?"

"Lonely. I see all by brothers and sisters going to school, it does get a bit depressing, but I get a lot work done. Still, I would rather go to school"

She wondered why he was even trying to keep up with his studies, given his prognosis, but didn't know how to ask.

"I'm betting you would want to know why I should even bother." Had Edward just read her mind? Bella blushed. "I guess I do."

"By me attending some classes, give me a sense of normalcy. I've been in and out of hospitals and treatment centers ever since I was thirteen. Let's just say having people see you as a normal human being is somewhat like medicine for me."  
Bella couldn't imagine what it would be like going in and out of hospitals for more than 3 years. "My grandfather… was sick when I was younger. I- I- I don't have good memories."

"Most people are put off by my illness, well I don't blame them. I've been fighting so long that I forget that other people in the world are in the same position as I am. I read everything I can about my kind of leukemia." He gave a chuckle under his breath. "I could probably pass a medical exam on it!"

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked, now a bit less nervous.

"That is a secret." He said as he stepped on the gas.

After a few more minutes, she began to see the city of Portland. "We're here." He practically sang

"Cinque Terre? This place is way too expensive!"

"Bella, it's alright, I've got it covered." reassuring her. He led her up the small steps to the restaurant. When they entered, Edward and Bella were led to a private room. The room itself was breathtaking. Their table for two was covered in red linen, and their plates were trimmed in gold. The lighting was dim, two small candles was lighting their tables. While a ruffled tulip in a vase stood as a centerfold for the table.

"This is beautiful."

"I've read somewhere online that a lot rich people come here to eat. I was wondering what all the fuss was about so I thought one day I would come here with someone special. I never dreamed it would be you."

Bella beginning to feel the blood rise to her cheeks buried her nose into the menu, but almost fainted at the prices.

"Good evening, my name is Elysia I will be your server today, are you ready to order?"

"So what would you be ordering?" he asked. She quickly glanced at the menu for something not expensive. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli." She managed to get out. However, Bella's eyes almost popped when she saw that even the mushroom ravioli cost almost 40 dollars. 

"_Those raviolis better be stuffed with the best mushroom in the world."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi you guys I just want to say thanks so much again for the reviews! I'm sorry for readers who have connect to my version of Edward and don't want him to die. I promise that my next fanfiction will definitely not be as depressing as this! pinky swearsAlso, I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short, my job has me working a 10hr shift and I'm exhausted when I come home. I'll try to update as soon as I can!!  
**

Chapter 5

The dinner was amazing, while they were eating their meal a man with a violin was going around to each table playing a tune.

"And what do we have here, such a young and beautiful couple!" She started to blush red again.

"I have a request." He spoke up to the violinist. "Can you play Clair de Lune?"

The man smiled and started to play.

Bella felt as if she had entered into a fairy tale. There was great food, excellent music, and Edward was actually fun to be with.

"I love this!" she spoke as the music quietly faded.

"You like classical music?"

"This is my mom's favorite; she used to put it on every night to put me to sleep."

When the bill arrived Edward quickly grabbed it off the table. "I'm afraid that if you saw the check you'll freak out." He quickly took out his credit card. As Edward was about to hand over the bill to the waiter he suddenly started to cough. He put his napkin to his mouth and wiped away blood.

"Edward!" Bella jumped out of her seat to his side.

"I'm… alright…" sweat was starting to pour down his forehead.

"What are you talking about you're becoming pale! We have to bring you back."

"No, please, let just enjoy the evening" he held on to her hand, he was now wheezing. "_Please_" He emphasized while gasping for air, the restaurant began to swirl. '_No not in front of her!'_

Before he could do anything, the room went dark.

Edward woke up in the place which he hated the most, the hospital. The annoying monitors measuring his blood pressure and heart rate. The air from the tubes that were taped to his nose was especially irritating.

He looked around the room to see Bella at his side. Was this a dream?

"Bella, is that really you?"

Rushing to his bedside she started to cry, she didn't know why but the tears just started to flow. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you especially on our first date." She continued to cry onto his shoulder.

"You scared the crap out of me back there did you know that!"

"I'm sorry about that, it's alright though" he said quickly

"What's alright, you're not alright."

"I meant about our date silly." He gave a smile. "This is only a pity date after all."

"A pity date?"

"You know when a girl agrees to go out on a date because she feels guilty or _pity_ for the poor guy who asked her out. Well technically I didn't even ask you out properly."

She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"There a smile, it looks better on you."

"Well, I do feel sorry that you are sick, but I really had a wonderful time."

"If I could go to school, I would have asked you out on my own." He lowered his head "I know that my parents pushed you into this, but I can't say that that I'm sorry that they did, truly I'm thankful that you agreed."

She couldn't help but blush again. Edward put his hand on top of hers.

"Maybe sometime if you want you could come and visit me, I do get lonely." He averted his gaze. "Sorry, that does sound pitiful doesn't it?" And I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I just enjoy your company."

She had every right to feel sorry for him. It wasn't fair, that he was facing death before he got to really live. She couldn't say no…

"Sure … I could do that." His face lit up.

"Can I call you? You wouldn't mind right?"

"You can call."

There was a knock on the door, it was Carlisle. "Sorry for interrupting but Bella it's getting awfully late and Edward would need his rest. I'll be outside so say your goodbyes."

She started to get up from his bedside; she felt a tug on her shirt sleeve.

"I'll call you soon."

She couldn't help but smile again. She knew that he would keep his word. Quickly she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He laid there stunned.

"It's a thank you for the date."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi you guys!! My goodness thank you for all the reviews!! I'm super happy that people love my story... although depressing (hahaha), I'm still so happy whenever I see you guys!! hugs through the internet! anyway I'm very sorry that this is chapter is so short but enjoy and remember to review when you're done! I'll be taking questions and maybe spoil some romantic ideas with you, if you ask. ALSO on scout's honor i will try to update weekly I'm already writing chapter 7 & 8.**

* * *

"You have to tell me everything, leave no details out

"You have to tell me everything, leave no details out!"

Jessica sat on the aisle's floor, clicking the merchandises for a price check. She stared up too see a Bella biting her lower lip.

"Edward thought of everything and… it was perfect." She said with small smile.

"You had fun?"

"Don't sound so shocked."

Bella described the insanely expensive car that he rented for the special evening, and of course the restaurant.

"He was the perfect gentleman. It's as if he wasn't born in this era."

"So everything was perfect until he…"she didn't want to relive that part of the date.

"He's still sick and he shouldn't have over exerted himself, but…" she lowered her head.

She couldn't help but feel special when she was with Edward. He treated her as if she was a precious jewel, something that Jacob seemed to have forgotten about.

"So are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah just as friends though."

Jessica rolled her eyes,

"Earth to Bella, remember he's sick, don't become too attached to a person who is not…" she quickly stopped her sentence.

"He's not some charity case Jess, he really needs me."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, "suit yourself, but I did warn you. Plus don't forget about Jacob, he really maybe interested in you."

"I think that he has already forgotten me."

'_Why won't Jacob like me as Edward does?' I quickly thought._

Jacob was the complete opposite from Edward. Unlike Edward, Jacob was loud, extroverted and healthy. Health was something that she wouldn't even have thought of if she hadn't met Edward.

"Oh, really?" Jessica asked slyly "Then who is that over there?"

Bella looked at the person whom Jessica was pointing at and it was indeed Jacob.

"Hey ladies." He gave his perfect jockey smile.

"Can we go somewhere more private Bella?"

"It depends, are you going to disappear again?"

She wanted to sound angry and mad, but when in reality her insides were churning and her pulse quickened.

"Oh ouch Bella, don't worry I'll play nice, I won't disappear."

Jessica couldn't stand it anymore. "Alright you two, you guys are making me sick to my stomach, just go Bella!" she said as she kicked her out of the store.

* * *

They walked together in the parking lot in silence until they found a bench to sit on.

"So, is there someone else in your life right now?" asked Jacob slyly

"Would you care if there was?"

"So there is, isn't there?" he hunched his back and stared at the ground. "Who is he? Tell me about him."

Still a bit irritated she answered. "His name is Edward Cullen. We're friends"

"Wait Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen, the ex-soccer captain Edward Cullen?"

Bella didn't want to scare Jacob off, she was afraid of going to far.

"Yes we are _friends_." She emphasized.

"It's a good thing that I'm not the jealous-type-of-guy." Jacob said with a wide grin.

Bella felt a bit disappointed. Usually if a boy is jealous, doesn't that mean that they would be interested in her?

"But, do you have enough room for me?" he asked putting his arms around her shoulders.

Bella obviously confused decided to play it cool.

"I'm not sure you've got time for me." She didn't want to add the '_you never called'_ part.

"I've been busy, I'll do the best I can." He said with a shrug.

_Did I too far? Maybe I shouldn't have even mentioned Edward?_ Bella thought.

"It's nice of you to come by to see me." She noticed an ice cream store nearby. "Can I get a cone for you? It'll be my treat?"

Bella was trying to do everything she can to make him stay.

"Not today." He said as he started to get up. She wanted him to stay, or ask her if they could do something after she got off work. The plan was ruined when she saw Mrs. Newton walking toward her from the store.

"I'm guessing that you have to go." He said with a grin.

She stared at him, still hoping for him to notice her and ask her out. But he didn't. He only smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

"I don't understand him. He comes here teases and flirts with you but he never follows through! It's making me crazy!" Jessica practically yelled out loud, pulling her hair.

"I think I'm going to give up on him. It's useless if he doesn't see me the same way I see him."

Suddenly a football flew toward Bella's forehead.

"What the hell was that for Jess?"

"Are you insane? Why won't you just ask him out?"

"Me ask Jacob Black to the prom? I've never really wanted to go anyway, especially me dancing? I'll probably embarrass him in front of everyone or worse break his foot with my dancing skills. Jess, lets just drop it."

"Fine, but you might as well know something that I saw

"What is it?" Bella's ears perked up.

"I saw Jacob at the mall the other day, with another girl."

Bella's heart sank. "With who?"

"Dunno, she looked pretty, but they really looked as if they were engrossed in a conversation, so I didn't want to interrupt them."

"Thanks for making my day a bit gloomier."

"Hey, I'm just giving you a report." Jessica said with a shrug.

Bella had noticed a customer looking around. She looked confused and very out of place with her high-fashioned outfit. She looked more like a fairy or a pixie, with her very short spiky hair.

"Is that her?" Bella pointed out to Jessica.

"Nope, but I love her shoes!" Jessica squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the customer.

"Excuse me miss, how can I help you?" asked Bella

The petite woman looked up to read Bella's nametag and gave a small smile. She lifted her sunglasses up and placed them on her hair. She revealed her very similar topaz eyes.

"Hello Bella, my name is Alice Cullen."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi you guys. I just want to say thank you so much for reading. Seriously this fanfiction is nothing without you guys. I've been reading some of the suggestions and some ideas really did help me... i was on the verge of a writer's block! For the readers who read this fanfiction and enjoy this thank you! I also want to mention that this story is very close to me as well and i am sorry that if it makes people uncomfortable. Also, sorry that its so short... **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"C…C…Cullen?" Bella's heart started to pump faster.

"Yes, I'm Edward's sister. Is it alright if we could talk privately?"

Out of no where Mrs. Newton came out, furious. "Ms. Swan I do not pay you to talk with your friends!" she whispered harshly.

"Mrs. Newton, please…" Bella felt cornered.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm disrupting. How about if I make up to you…Mrs. Newton?" Alice looked around and pointed to an aisle. "I'll be buying everything on this aisle. Now will you let me take away Bella?"

Bella's and Mrs. Newton's jaws dropped. She was pointing at the most expensive merchandises in the store.

"No, Ms. Cullen…"

"Please call me Alice." She interrupted and opened her wallet to reveal her gold credit card.

"Yes Bella, you can leave with your generous friend here. Hurry up and change to your clothes." Mrs. Newton practically sang at the register.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the store to get her ugly brown uniform off. Alice was waiting patiently at the store's front door.

'_Why was she here? Did something happen to Edward? What happened if he…'_ She quickly brushed the last thought out of her mind. Finally she emerged from the door and met up with Alice.

"Hey, there." She waved.

Bella started to speed-walk to her and noticed all the plastic bags of the things she bought from the store surrounding her.

"Do you want me to help you with these?" I asked.

"Oh don't bother; my husband is here with me." She smiled. She took out her cell phone and talked to someone briefly.

'_Married? She looked as if she was only 20!'_

Just then a very handsome blond haired man came in through the front door.

"Alice! Why did you buy so many useless things?" He picked up a football. "You don't even know how to throw a football properly!"

"Aw, Jasper honey come on, it was the only way I could talk to Bella! Plus I could just donate all this stuff to whatever school is in the area!" She said with a kiss on the cheek.

"So this is Bella. My name is Jasper."

"Hello." She said quickly and awkwardly.

"Well I guess lets go to the car." He said as he lifted all the bags. "I'm glad that you told me to bring Emmett's car instead of your porche."

"I just had a feeling." She smiled.

They walked to the huge car; Jasper like his brother opened the door for Alice and Bella.

"Oh Bella I want to take you shopping for dresses!" Alice squealed when they all were on the highway.

"Dresses?" Bella answered confused.

"Of course, you're prom is almost here right! We have to shop for your dress!"

"Um, I'm not going to prom."

The excitement immediately disappeared from Alice's face.

"But it would be nice to have one handy, just in case I would change my mind." Bella blurted out.

As quickly as her mood changed, she was all bubbly and giddy again.

_I have a bad feeling about this… Bella thought..._

They arrived at a boutique shop, whose name Bella has never heard of.

"Call me and I'll pick you up okay?" Jasper said with a kiss, and he just sped off, leaving Bella at the mercy of Alice's shopping addiction.

Already Alice was deciding what color and type of dress they would try to find for Bella.

"Blue is definitely a good color on you…" she started to pull all of the blue dresses from the racks. Bella's stared in awe when she saw the price tags.

"How about this dress, it the dark shade of blue definitely goes well with your skin."

Bella looked at the price tag. Her heart stopped pumping for a good 2 seconds.

"Alice, be reasonable. 21,000 for a dress, is it made out of money? Alice I can't accept this! This is just too much!"

"Don't worry about it! It's the least I could do. Really Bella, I haven't seen my brother look so… well… alive." She said lowering her head.

"There is nothing that you owe me! Please I can't accept this ridiculously overpriced dress! It's just too much!"

"Bella, can you please just go along with this?" she begged. "It would be a pity if you didn't wear this dress to your prom!" Alice's eyes darted to a pair of high heeled shoes. "These would go perfect with this dress!"

'_Those things look more like weapons than shoes'_ Bella thought.

After many minutes passed arguing whether or not Alice would buy the dress and shoes, Bella finally gave up.

"Yay!" Alice shouted and jumped. "Okay we are going to buy this dress with the bag and this shawl; just in case it gets chilly, and oh this pair of earrings and necklace would go perfect with each other don't you think?"

'_What have I done?'_

Alice brought the pile of clothes and accessories to the register.

'_For someone so small she's pretty strong.'_

"The total is 30,000." said the bored cashier. Bella stopped breathing. She has never seen so much money wasted/spent on an outfit that she would _maybe_ wear only once!"

"Alice, 30,000 is just too much. I don't need the earrings or the necklace."

"Oh shh Bella, relax!" Alice took out her wallet, instead of using her gold card she previously used in Mrs. Newton's store; she took out a silver card.

"Alice, can I ask you something, and I hope I'm not sounding rude."

"Sure go ahead." Alice said with a shrug.

"How many credit cards do you have?"

"Oh, I only own three." She smiled. "However, this card right here isn't mine."

She waved the silver card in front of Bella's face.

Bella's jaw dropped

Written on the card was the name Edward Cullen. Bella finally put everything together, the reason why Alice suddenly came to see Bella, the fancy shoes, dress, and jewelry. It was all Edward behind the scenes.

"Ed… Edward is buying this for me?"

Alice started to laugh. "My brother is a hopeless romantic don't you think?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi you guys, OMG i met Stephenie Meyer herself for the New York Breaking Dawn Concert (which btw was awesome)! I got her autograph and took a bunch of pictures!! Of course along w. her autograph, i got 5 blisters on my feet and an infinite number of leg cramps... Anyway thanks for the all the reviews! Oh and I'm currently going to put up a new fanfiction of EdwardxBella again. Sorry folks its going to be a drama... I'm no good at comedy. **

**to answer a question: latuacantante4him please keep reading... if i tell you the answer it'll probably be a spoiler... **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ed…Edward is buying this for me?"

Alice started to laugh. "My brother is a hopeless romantic don't you think?"

* * *

"But, why?" Shock ran through her body.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I couldn't help it! He told me that there was a high chance that you would be going with someone else; also something about ruining the date he had with you before." She waved her hand to dismiss her thought. "Anyway, he told me that the least he could do is buy you a dress for prom, oh and by the way, the shoes and accessories were my idea, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She rambled on.

"Alice, please the date was more than enough! I can't accept this!"

Alice took Bella's hand and patted them softly. "The truth is…I've never seen Edward so happy in his entire life. I've tried things that would help, like a jukebox; Emmett got him a pinball machine for Christ's sake! Yet we all knew that there was something missing. Then out of no where you filled that void so easily. Your very presence brings a genuine smile to his face." Tears started to pour from the edge of Alice's eyes. "You saved him."

After a few minutes of tears, Alice gave out a long sigh. "I shouldn't be like this in front of you!" she opened her compact mirror and started to fix her makeup, with the card still in her hand. Bella took the card and gave it to the now very confused cashier.

"Please charge everything here to this card."

* * *

"We're home!" Alice shouted. Jasper followed slowly behind, struggling with all the bags.

"Welcome back!" Esme said from the kitchen. Carlisle was helping Edward down the stairs to the living room, where he helped Edward sit on a comfortable chair full of pillows.

"Where have you guys been doing? It's almost 8pm!" Rosalie asked.

"Doing something in private I bet." Emmett said with a wink. "Then again, knowing Alice she probably made poor Jasper follow her everywhere; maxing out her credit cards." He looked in the bags to find sporting equipment.

"Planning to make your own baseball team?" he added with a smirk.

"Actually, we met up with Bella!" Alice practically sang.

All heads turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Alice! That was supposed to be between me you and Jasper!" Edward hissed loudly.

"They would eventually find out anyway, so what's the point?"

"How could someone so small be so annoying?" he looked down in embarrassment. "Does Bella know?"

"Yep, you should have seen her reaction Ed. She looked like this." Alice gave her best Bella expression. Everyone had to laugh, including Edward.

"What did she say?"

"At first she said that she couldn't accept it, but I talked to her she caved in! Edward you should have been there! She looked absolutely gorgeous when she tried the dress on!" she squealed.

"I'm just glad that she let me buy it for her." He struggled to get up, Emmett offered to help, but pushed him aside. "I could do it myself, but thanks." He slowly walked into the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face.

Carlisle gave a loud and long sigh.

"Without Bella, we would have lost Edward a long time ago" said Carlisle as he leaned against the couch's edge. "I'm truly grateful for her. He's finally living his life, however short it may be."

"YOU GUYS COMING? DINNER'S READY!" Edward shouted from the kitchen. A smile showed up on every Cullen's faces. They all agreed.

Edward was finally alive.

* * *

Bella came home to see Charlie on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Hey, you got off work pretty late." Said Charlie as he got up and turned off the television.

"I'm sorry Charlie, just a lot has happened today. I'll be ready with dinner in about 30 minutes."

"Don't bother, I already ate. Just so you know I can take care of myself. I'm a fully grown man! There are leftovers from yesterday's dinner in the fridge I guess you can eat that." After putting the leftovers in the microwave, Charlie started to curiously look into the bags.

"And why are there so many shopping bags?"

Bella chewed through her lasagna, but burned her tongue.

"Welm, I met up witf Alice Cullin, Edword's sizter." She calmed her burning tongue with a cool glass of milk and started her sentence over. "I met up with Alice Cullen, Edward's sister and her husband, Jasper. She bought me; well technically Edward bought me a dress that I could wear to prom."

"Edward was with you? Isn't he still a bit sick?" he asked worriedly

"No, Alice used his credit card; I wasn't actually supposed to know."

"Let me see the receipt." Charlie asked as he started to rummage through the bags. His like Bella's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw the prices.

"Holy crap Bells. Is your dress made from money or something?" he read starred at a box of shoes. "These cost almost 6,000? They look more like weapons than shoes." He looked at Bella apprehensively. "Bella, can you even walk in these?"

"Charlie I don't even know if I'm going to prom!"

"Then I why did you let her buy you these things?"

"I'm still waiting for a person to ask me." She tried to explain.

"Anyone in particular?"

"His… His name is Jacob Black." She flushed with embarrassment

"Oh, I know his father, we're fishing buddies. I'm actually going to meet him this coming Saturday. Do you want me to ask him about Jacob for you?"

"NO! Charlie DON'T!" she said a bit too loudly. "I didn't really want to go anyway."

She finished her milk and lasagna, put the dishes in the sink, took the bags and ran upstairs. She stared to hang up the dress on a hanger and put it against a hook that was on the back of her door. She gave out a long and loud sigh, stood up, went back downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Who you calling, Jacob?" asked Charlie who returned to the couch to watching his basketball game.

"No, I'm going to call the Cullen's to say thank you for the dress."

"I thought you weren't supposed to know?"

"Judging from Alice's personality, I bet she already told everyone what happened. But I guess you're right I'll call Alice's cell phone just to be safe.

Bella took out a piece of paper that Alice had given her in the store.

"Call here whenever you want to hang out, shop or whatever!" Alice quickly jotted down a number and handed it to Bella. "Call anytime!" she said with a sly grin.

_I have such a bad feeling about this._

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She waited and waited until someone picked up. Instead of a female voice a male voice answered.

"Hello?" asked the strangely familiar voice.

"Hello, may I please speak with Alice Cullen. Isn't this her cell phone?"

"No, this is Edward Cullen. Do you want me to hand over the phone to her?"

Bella froze in place…for some reason she knew something like this would happen.

"Hello? Who may I be speaking too?" asked Edward completely unaware.

"My name is… hi, this is Bella."

Edward sat there frozen. He looked up to see Alice laughing.

"ALICE!" he yelled angrily.

"You can thank me later." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey you guys, I just wanted to update a bit early since I know that I won't be able to update on Thursday. Thank you for the lovely reviews and I'll keep the constructive criticisms in mind while i write my chapters. This one is a bit longer than my usual short chappies so YAY! Remember to review afterwards! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Edward sat there frozen. He looked up to see Alice laughing.

"ALICE!" he yelled angrily.

"You can thank me later." She whispered.

Bella wanted to save the conversation from the awkward silence.

"So how are you doing?" _stupid question!_

"Oh, I'm fine!" he answered between coughs. She heard in the background a person shuffling around. It was Esme who brought Edward a glass of water.

"Really, I'm fine." He rose from his chair and slowly walked to his room.

After some talk of mindless chatter Edward got to what he really wanted to ask her.

"I was wondering are you free on Sunday? I've always wanted to show you something." He waited hopefully on the line, crossing his fingers and toes for her to say

yes. "I mean if you're not busy." He quickly added.

"When do you want to meet up?" she asked.

His face lit up immediately.

"I'll meet you at you're house… please be awake by 3am."

"3am! Are you crazy! Where are we going at 3am!" she almost yelled out.

"It's a secret; oh and please wear comfortable shoes."

Bella sighed. "So early… alright, I'll be ready."

* * *

Edward woke up extra early. He walked down the stairs and took his keys to the garage.

"Edward honey, you don't look too well. How about staying home today?" Esme asked very gingerly.

"No, mom I'm fine, see!" He gave her a big smile. "You worry too much, I'll try to come home early." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and drove away in his Volvo.

"Esme, he'll be fine." Carlisle wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Besides, he's with Bella."

"But last time in the restaurant, he…" she couldn't bear to remember what happened. The frantic call from Bella at the hospital and Edward, lying there on the hospital bed, he was so lifeless. Tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. Carlisle wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"Esme dear, he's happy."

* * *

Bella was running back and forth. She had woken up late and Edward was going to be at the house at any moment. A sleepy Charlie woke up to the commotion.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm _b_eeting witf Edwarde, zorry to waak you up." She attempted to say with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Okay Bella just don't…" A loud crash came from her bedroom as he saw her run into her bedroom. "Run… it's too early in the morning for this…" he finished with a heavy sigh.

She quickly browsed through her limited selection of clothes. She ended up with an ordinary plain old t-shirt with old jeans. She check the time

"Oh, crap."

She ran down the stairs while brushing her hair. Unfortunately multitasking isn't one of her specialties and gravity wasn't playing nice with her this morning. She slipped and missed the last stair. Bella braced herself to hit the hard wood floor, but instead she felt something warm and soft.

She looked up to see Edward smiling at her.

"Are you always this clumsy?"

Bella quickly regained her balance.

"Edward when did you…" she asked still in shock to see him in her kitchen.

"Your father let me in." he said as he pointed to the living room. Charlie was already knocked out by the couch. She groaned…

"We better get going I don't want you to miss it." He said through a laugh.

Bella looked out the window, it was still dark.

"I have only one request."

"Which is…?" he asked looking at his watch.

"I'll drive."

"Bella, your truck is…it looks as if I could walk faster than it." He argued.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but you drive like a maniac on speed when driving."

He laughed. "Okay, but we have to hurry."

* * *

"Soooo, where are we going?" she tried to cut the silence. Oddly this time the silence between them wasn't as uncomfortable as it was on their first 'blind date'.

"It's still a surprise. I'll give you directions and you drive."

"Well can't I get a clue." She didn't like surprises; she was hoping in the back of her mind that it wasn't something expensive or over-the-top.

"I'll only answer if it's a yes or no question." He gave her a smile.

"Okay, let me see, is it a restaurant?"

"No"

"Is it by the beach?"

"No"

"Is it an outdoor activity?"

"Yes. How did you figure that one out? Please turn right here." Her car turned with a loud creak.

"You told me to put on comfortable shoes."

"Ah." He looked up at her to see a crease on her forehead. "I hope this doesn't disappoint you." He said quickly.

"No, its just that, well, my relationship with mother nature's is not on friendly terms."

"I guess I'm the same." He laughed out loud. It was good to hear his laugh. Last time she actually met him face to face. He was sick and in the hospital.

"Pull up right here."

Bella pulled her old beat up truck to a small grassy area near the road. Edward got out of the car and opened Bella's door for her. _The perfect gentleman, seriously_

_what year was he born in!_ She thought to herself.

"We're walking from here..." he said happily pushing away some low lying branches out of the way.

"Perfect." I said with much sarcasm in my voice. He gave out a chuckle.

"It's only a short walk, I promise."

He was right; the hike wasn't all that bad. There were no crazy vertical hills or anything like that. It was peaceful… until she slipped on a mossy rock.

"Ow!" I yelled loudly.

"Are you a danger magnet or something?" he couldn't help but break into that crooked smile of his.

"Oh shut up." she pouted.

"Here, take my hand. We're close and it's almost time."

She took his hand which he firmly grabbed a hold on.

"I won't let you fall, trust me"

A feeling of reassurance and safety filled her. He made sure he was there for her whenever they walked over every mossy rock or wet leaves.

After about 5 minutes Edward stopped.

"We're here. I really hope you like it." He was grinning from ear to ear. He moved dark, heavy and thick branches to reveal a meadow that stretched on for ever.

"We made it too! Whew I thought that you would hold us back for a while back there."

That comment gave him a slap on the arm.

When Bella saw the full view of the meadow she was completely awestruck. Something so beautiful was in the muggy old town of Forks.

"Edward it's beautiful!" she gasped.

"No, you're beautiful." Bella flushed red.

"Look over there!" Edward said as he pointed towards the sky. The sun started to rise and poured it's sunlight over the meadow to show the different magnificent color ranges, from oranges to reds to blues to greens.

"This place is amazing! How did you find this place?"

Edward took Bella's hand and brought her under a large tree.

"My dad and I were on one of our hiking trips… and we stumbled into this small piece of paradise. Only he and I knew about this, well until now." He said with a small cough.

"Let's sit, you don't look so well." Bella said as she patted his back.

He sat as if his legs collapsed under his weight.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said in uneven breaths. "I'm just a little tired from the hike. By the way there is a small stream nearby. Why won't you check it out?" He said slowly closing his eyes.

"Edward if you're not feeling well we should head back down." She said with worry.

"No, I'm going to be fine. Go and walk around, but try not to fall down or get hurt." He said with a smile as he gave her a gentle push on her shoulder.

* * *

She carefully walked down to the small stream. It was just as beautiful as the meadow. With the ancient trees covered in moss and the fog that was slowly lifting as the sun rose. It almost looked magical. She touched the clear and cool water flowing and even saw small fish swimming in the water.

Suddenly there was a small rustling noise coming from the other side of the stream. Bella lifted her head to see a pair of dear coming out into the clearing to have a drink by the stream.

"Edward…pst Edward!" she whispered loudly.

After a minute of unsuccessful pst-ing she slowly got up and moved to where she left Edward at the tree. She found him lying there, eyes closed and hands at his side.

Her legs automatically started to run, hoping that the worst wasn't happening.

_He did complain of being a bit tired, but that should have been from the hike… still we should have gone back down, I'm so stupid!_

"Edward? You okay?" she asked hoping he was at least breathing. She saw his chest rise and fall heavily.

"Edward?" she quickly put her hand to his forehead, it was cool. She gave out a heavy and long sigh. He was, thankfully, only in a deep sleep.

Her hand felt an impulse to explore. She moved her hand from his forehead to his perfectly shaped nose, to his pale white cheeks, to his lips; where she quickly stopped.

_I can't be like this! Snap out of it Bella, you like Jacob not Edward… Jacob might be an ass but still… _

"Edward, I'm not this perfect girl that you keep talking about. I'm not worth it. There has to be someone else that is better than me."

She slowly sat next to Edward, hoping not to wake him and put her head on his shoulder where she too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"That's not true Bella…." Edward whispered as he slowly opened his heavy lids.

"You are perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi you guys! I'm really REALLY busy this week and i was afraid that i would be able to update so i wrote this short chapter... i realize that they're some errors but i hope you can see past that T-T. wow almost 100 reviews!! thank you guys so much!! much love!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

She woke up, surprised to see that the sun was already starting to set. She was even more surprised to find that Edward wasn't next to her.

"Edward? Edward, where did you go?"

She looked into the distance to see dark clouds, warning them of rain. They both would have to hurry or they would be getting a free shower from Mother Nature.

"Edward!!" she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Bella, what's wrong!" Edward ran up a small hill, carrying a small bouquet of flowers. He looked embarrassed when she eyed the flowers then to him.

"Here." He said sounding like a 5 year old. "They're for you. I saw that you hadn't picked up any flowers when you came back so I got these." Edward finished while looking at the ground.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." She said blushing red.

"No, you're beautiful." He said which made her blush even more.

"We should get going before we get caught in the rain." He said looking at the sky.

They agreed, and started to make their way down to Bella's car. Rain droplets began to come down just as they both got into her car.

"That was close." She said with a sigh as she started up her old car with a loud start, but was overpowered by Edward coughing. His back was turned from Bella, but his body was curled up.

"Edward?" she asked as she tried to turn him to her direction.

"I'm…I'm fine, just start driving." He said as he tried to sit straight. His face was pale again and forehead was full of sweat beads.

The ride back home was silent, and the rain started to down by the bucketful. Edward's coughing never stopped; his whole body was shivering from head to toe.

"Edward, come inside to warm up."

"No. I think I'll just go home." He said between coughs.

"I'm not going to let you drive by yourself! Stop being so stubborn! You are coming in and I'm going to make you something hot." She practically yelled at him.

He curled his body again. "I'm sorry. I'm just not…" before he could finish his sentence he began a fit of coughs again. She pulled up to her drive way, instead of Edward getting out to open the door Bella jumped out to help the fragile Edward out of the car while trying to avoid getting hit by the rain. She and Edward ran into the house where she made him sit on the couch.

"Stay!" she told him with her finger pointed to him.

"Yes ma'am…" he said with a small salute.

She ran up the stairs and went to the hall closet to find 3 winter blankets. Thankfully without tripping down the stairs, she brought all of the blankets down to the living room where Edward was waiting for her. She took the blankets and wrapped them around Edward, leaving him to look like a cocoon. Walking into the kitchen she saw that Charlie left the hot chocolate mix on the counter.

"It's a good thing that you were lazy today Charlie." She picked up the can and started to heat the milk. "Are you good in there?" she yelled at him.

"Yep, I'm fine." He yelled back.

She brought the hot chocolate to him which he drank slowly. Bella found another another blanket hanging on the back of the couch. Before Bella grabbed the blanket Edward took her hand.

"Bella, if you wrap another blanket around me I'm going not going to be able to move." He said with a chuckle.

"But you're still shaking." She said still holding his hand, which were slightly trembling.

"Bella I'm fine, I should really be heading back." He said softly patting her hand. He looked up to the clock that read 8pm.

"Oh, it's getting late. I don't want my mom to worry about me." As Edward was about to stand, his legs gave way.

"Whoa, you are not going to drive."

"Bella, I'm fine really." He attempted to stand on his own two feet but failed miserably.

"Can you call anybody, how about Jasper or Alice?"

He gave out a long sigh. "I guess Emmett would be able to pick me up. Alice is probably shopping and Jasper always with." He took out his cell phone, dialed the number and had a quick conversation with Emmett before he hung up.

"He'll be here in about 10minutes." Edward said as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

A few minutes passed with silence.

"Um, Bella… I was wondering…" Edward started to pick at the loose ends of the blanket.

"Yes Edward?"

"Well I was wondering who you're going with to… to the prom…" he asked sinking into the sofa.

"Oh, Edward… I…I don't even know if I'm going to go…"

He took her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Then Bella… would… you like to go to the prom with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi you guys, sorry that I didn't update on Wed. like I usually do. I'm a bit sick and yesterday and my aunt flew in to stay with me for a few weeks so I couldn't write as quickly as I wanted to. I just wanted to mention that if Jessica seems a bit out of character is because she's a fusion of both Jessica and Angela. Why, it's because I don't like to write with a lot of minor characters… Thank you guys so much for the reviews yay we passed 100!! I hope you like this chapter!! (fingers and toes crossed)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So what did you say!" asked an eager Jessica. She was so excited she was jumping up and down on chair.

"Jess all of Forks High doesn't need to know about this! I didn't answer him yet okay." Bella hissed loudly back.

"Well think about it, he's gorgeous, a complete gentleman, and he's perfect." Jessica said practically yelling at Bella.

"He's not perfect."

"Fine, he's almost perfect, but come on! Edward Cullen 100000 times better than Jacob Black and you know it!"

"Jessica!"

All the heads in the cafeteria turned to their direction when the name Edward Cullen escaped from Jessica's lips. Bella grabbed her bag and Jessica's arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria into the school's parking lot.

"Jess, I don't want the whole school to know!" Bella yelled on top of her lungs.

"Why not?!" Jessica managed to yell back. "Look Bella, you're being incredibly stubborn and a huge idiot. Why not go to the prom with Edward Cullen? I know that you are totally head over heels for him. Why can't you see it yourself? I see you looking at your cell phone waiting for his phone call, and when you are talking to him you're glowing. A person who is blind could totally see that you like Edward…"

"What are you talking about? I'm not… I don't… it's just favors… nothing more!" She was starting to get angry.

_Obviously Jessica is totally wrong, how could I be, no I can't be…in…love…can I?_

Bella quickly shook her head to disperse her thoughts.

"Listen Jess I'm not in… love with Edward Cullen." Bella yelled as she quickly walked to her truck.

"Then at least do him a favor. Stop giving him false hopes. If you don't feel the same way he does then drop it, he deserves better." With that said, Jessica walked quietly back inside, leaving a stunned Bella in the parking lot.

Bella found tears rolling down her cheeks when she entered her cold truck.

_What is Jess saying, me head over heels about Edward? He's sick… I don't want to see him sick…but…why do care about him so much…_

She stayed in her car in silence until she finally drove home. Walking heavily upstairs, and completely forgetting to make Charlie's dinner. She began to pace around in her room, looking blankly at the boring wallpaper.

_I should go with him… I mean what are the chances of me being asked to prom by Jake? No but I shouldn't toy with Edward, he's such a great guy. He's got the smile, the looks, the charm… and… the eyes, that crooked smile, the hair, the lips…_ Bella almost slapped herself. Her heart was pounding and it was starting to get harder to breath. _Calm down Bella, what is going on here? I can't be can I?_ She looked into a mirror to see a blushing face staring back at her… _Oh no… no no no!! I'm in love with Edward Cullen!?_

* * *

Edward wanted to hear a something soothing and calming since Bella wasn't around. He walked to his wall where he had a massive collection of CD's and turned to a favorite of his, Debussy's Clair de Lune. He closed his door shut and locked it. Slowly walking back to his desk, he sank back to his leather chair and let out a long sigh. Today wasn't a good day for him. His body was sluggish and hard to move around, even in his own room. His coughing wasn't letting up on him either. His body would shake heavily and it wasn't just air that he coughed back up. He knew he was sick again, but didn't want to tell his parents, all what they would do is put him back into the hospital where the smell of death hung closer to him.

Closing his eyes, he lost himself into the music, until he was interrupted by a loud beeping sound coming from his cell phone. He slowly straightened up with eyes wide open when he saw that it was Bella on the other line. He cleared his throat and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Oh, hi…it's me Bella..." she asked too quickly. 'It's about prom..."

Edward held his breath.

"My answer is yes, but I warn you I can't dance or am much fun when it comes to these events."

Edward finally took a breath. "What are you talking about? I'm going to make sure that you have a great time!" He was completely overwhelmed.

"So do you want to plan this out or something?" she asked

"Ah yes…would you like to come over my house?"

Bella answered with silence.

"Bella? Don't worry, we won't eat you." He said with a low laugh.

"Alright…." she answered hesitantly "But, do you think they'll like me?"

Edward was shocked that she asked such an obvious question."Bella, my father thinks you're wonderful, Alice found her new 3-D doll, Emmett found someone new to tease around, Jasper is thankful that he doesn't have to go shopping with Alice since she found you, Rosalie thinks your great and my mother thinks that you're a godsend. There is nothing to worry about." He assured her.

Edward told Bella his address and agreed to meet up on the coming Sunday. He shut his phone and gave out a long sigh. He was going to prom, and the beautiful Bella would be by his side. He was on his feet and walked to the door, about to tell his family the wonderful news, when he was hit by a wave of nausea. He covered his mouth and tried to run to the nearest trash can, but was too late. Instead of vomiting what he ate in the morning, it was replaced with blood, and lots of it. _ No, not now!_ He screamed in his mind, as his heavy body fell to the ground. Everything around him was growing dimmer and his surrounding became a blur, then it was all dark.

"Edward? Are you alright? Honey it's time for dinner." A motherly voice was coming through the locked door.

There was no response. Esme softly knocked on the door.

"Edward can you please open your door."

"Esme dear, what's wrong?" Carlisle's asked worriedly when he saw the look on Esme's face.

"Edward won't open the door. I'm worried."

"Can you please open the door Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Again there was no response.

"Edward? Are you okay? Please, answer me!" Esme cried out loud.

"What's going on!" an alert Emmett asked as Jasper, Alice and Rosalie followed soon after.

"Edward, he locked himself in his room, and he won't answer! I think he's sick again." Carlisle informed them.

"Open the damn door Edward!" Emmett boomed out. He knocked on the door hard and loudly.

"We have to get him out of there… he probably collapsed." Alice said with worry.

"Jasper get over here, we're going to knock the door down." Emmett said as he pushed Alice, Esme and Rosalie to the side.

Without saying anything Jasper positioned himself so he could run into the door.

"1…2…3…GO!" Emmett yelled.

Both men ran into the door, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell is this door made out of?" Emmett yelled out in pain.

"Stop complaining! Hurry up!" Jasper yelled.

Both Jasper and Emmett now with Carlisle ran with full force to the door. With a loud bang, the door flew open. Alice was the first to run into the room.

"Edward? Edward?!" Esme yelled in complete panic as she entered his bedroom.

"Mom… get dad in here!" Alice yelled.

Esme stood still, horrified to find Alice on the floor holding Edward's limp body in a pool of blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry that I couldn't update like I usually do on Wed. or Thurs. I was really busy with school starting and me battling a cold. Its been a bad week but thanks for sticking with me. I just wanted to address a lot of flaming messages that I'm getting from a lot of random people. Yes i know that Edward is dying... I know that he's suppose to be this very strong guy but I wanted him to be weak so that his strong points wouldn't be coming from his pure strength but his heart and his love for Bella. So I'll stop ranting here for you guys to read Sorry that it's short again, I'm really not feeling well right now, but i promise to write a long chapter when I feel better...Enjoy... and remember to review!!**

**Oh btw I will be now updating usually on the weekends since school and work is taking up a lot of my time but I promise that I will update weekly!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Edward's eyes slowly began to open. He started to see, although a bit fuzzy, the outline of his bedroom window. It was still dark outside. _Was it already twilight or just breaking dawn? How long have I been out?_ He was glad that he woke up in his bedroom not on a hospital cot. However he did have on the annoying nasal tubes and an IV needle in his arm. Carlisle always had a backup emergency kit.

His body felt worn out and stiff.

_Oh no! What about Bella!_

He tried to move out of his bed when he discovered that he wasn't alone in the room. He looked at his bedside and suddenly felt as if all the air in the room just suddenly disappeared. Was this a dream? His eyes had to adjust to the small body that was sleeping next to him, holding his hand. At first he thought that it had to be his mother, worried sick, not being able to leave his bedside, but no. It was the beautiful girl that he fell in love with.

_Bella?_

Edward quickly and quietly reached for his cell phone that was next to his bed. It read Tuesday 5am.

_I didn't want her to see me like this._

Last time they spoke it was a Wednesday; he was unconscious for a week.

His bedroom door slowly began to open. It was Carlisle on his usual hourly check up on his son.

"Edward!" Carlisle said as he ran to his side. He started check his pupils, forehead for fever, his heart beat, and his pulse. He still had a bit of a fever but at least his heart beat wasn't sporadic.

"Edward you better get some rest, you're still not well enough to move."

"Dad, I've been lying down for a week, and I can't feel my feet. I want to move around a bit." He didn't want to be cooped up in his room.

Edward slowly and gently let go Bella's hand and started to get up on his own two feet. His father helped him take off the annoying nasal tubes and the painful IV needle out of his arm.

Carlisle slowly lifted Bella and put her on Edward's bed.

Edward gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams" he whispered before he made his way out of the room with his father's help.

* * *

As they slowly walked down the stairs to the living room, the whole family was shocked to see Carlisle bring Edward down.

"Carlisle, he's still sick! Why are – " Esme complained.

"Mom I'm fine." Edward interrupted. " I just needed to know if my legs were working or not." He said with a smile. Esme ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that me again." Tears started to escape from her heavy eyes.

"I'm sorry. Mom it looks as if you didn't get any sleep." He looked at his family and noticed purplish bruise-like marks under their eyes.

"I'm fine; you guys can go to sleep." Edward said apologetically

Everybody stood still, all were hesitant to move.

"We're too scared." Rosalie said

Her words were watered down by the tears that were spilling out from her eyes. She swiftly got up and left the room; Emmett hurried and followed his wife. Edward could hear her sobbing in the next room while Emmett was trying to calm her down with sweet words.

"I'm sorry." was all that Edward could say.

Esme quickly gained back her composure. "It looks as if you're starved I'll make something for you to eat." She said with a kiss on his cheek. Carlisle and Esme walked into the kitchen together. She was heavily leaning on Carlisle; it looked as if he was trying to hold her up.

He felt his body become heavier, as if a heavy weight was place on his heart. As he walked slowly by himself to the couch, he let out a long and deep sigh and put his hands over his face.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Never think that!" Alice said in her usual bubbly voice.

"At least Bella's here, my god were we surprised to see her on our doorstep!" she said with a small laugh.

"She hasn't left your side since she arrived." Jasper said in a low voice. "I think she's in love with you Ed..."

"No, how could she like me?" he spoke quietly. "I'm about to die and she could have a life with a healthy guy. I shouldn't have pressed this on. I shouldn't have asked her out to prom. I shouldn't have even started to love her." He said with a guilt ridden face. His eyes gave off an agonizing and painful glare.

* * *

"Do you really regret asking me?" said a small voice on top of the stairs.

They looked up to see Bella, walking down.

"Edward Cullen do you regret everything?" she asked again with a stern voice.

Jasper took Alice out of the room. "This is only between them, we shouldn't be in there."

Edward gave out a long sigh. "I only want what is best for you."

"I think I know how to take care of myself." She said as she took his hand into hers.

"Bella, you don't seem to understand. By next year or less I won't be here. My fate is already decided. I – "

He was interrupted by her lips locking onto his. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't resist her. The kiss was sweet and slow but fueled by passion. Their lips finally parted ways so the two could finally breathe.

"Where did that come from?" he asked still trying to breathe.

"It's just a little message from me to you saying that I'm not going anywhere."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry that this one was a bit late... Still a bit sick but I manged to write a chapter whoot! Thank you everyone for being so supportive! Love you guys too bits! So enjoy and remember to review!! **

* * *

"Where did that come from?" he asked still trying to breathe.

"It's just a little message from me to you saying that I'm not going anywhere

He couldn't resist her anymore. He pulled her in and their lips were locked together again. His hands were exploring from her dark brown hair to her back. He never felt this way before. Everything was in perfect synchronization, they practically melted into each other.

Everything was just right until they heard someone whistle.

"WOW…" Emmett said with gawking eyes.

The two quickly separated, blushing furiously.

"I'm guessing you guys are an item now?" Emmett said with a smacked Edward's on his shoulder. "Good for you!" his laugh sounded like thunder.

"I just came here to tell you that food is ready, but if you want me to leave you here alone… I'm fine with that. Just don't do anything naughty…" he said with a wink…

The two blush a deeper red.

"EMMETT!!" they both yelled.

* * *

Jessica had a hand over her mouth as Bella explained what had happened the day before.

"Oh...my...god... Bella! I can't believe you took the initiative, I always had thought that Edward would be the one to do it first but... nothing but praise to you!" she said as she pretended to bow down.

"Jessica stop it, you're making me blush even more!" she said with a slap on her arm.

"So what was it like having breakfast with the whole family?" she asked.

"It was...nice..." Bella said with a glazed face.

"It was...nice... THAT'S IT?! I need more than that!" Jessica yelled in the cafeteria as she shook Bella violently.

"That was it..." she slurred. She remembered his soft velvet like lips and flushed a darker red.

Her cell phone's dull ring tone snapped her back to reality. She sighed when she noticed on the caller id was Mrs. Newton.

"I would love to hear what you have to say about missing work and finally picking up your cell phone today." she said

"It was a personal matter."

"That doesn't still excuse you from missing out from work and not contacting me Miss Swan."

"Mrs. Newton, I have been faithfully working for you for about 2 years now. I took care of customers and never missed a day of work. Can you just let this go once?"

Mrs. Newton gave a very uncomfortable pause.

"I heard that you were with Edward Cullen." she asked in a whisper.

Bella wasn't shocked. Forks is a small town and it was hard to keep a secret especially if the town was filled with people like Mrs. Newton.

"Yes that is true. I don't see why he must be brought up in our conversation."

"He is the reason why you have been missing work, so of course we have to talk about him!" she sounded flustered. "Anyway, I didn't call you to talk to you about your boyfriend or whatever. Bella, because you have been missing work without a telling me, so I hired a new help."

"In simple terms... I'm fired?" Bella asked clearly and sternly.

"Yes." she simply answered

"Fine, the place was a dump anyway." Bella said as she hung up the phone. Her whole mood was off now.

"Hey Jess, guess what –"

She looked up to see not Jessica but Jacob Black sitting across from her, smiling his playful smile.

"Hey, there beautiful." Jacob said with a wink.

Bella almost felt nauseous for the first time, not because she fell for him, but because complete anger began to creep up her spine. He hadn't called her once since they last met, and that was weeks ago.

"Hi Jacob...Jess, guess what happened!" Bella said trying to quickly not look at Jacob.

"Mrs. Newton just fired me for not calling in. At least I have more time now to see Edward." she smiled.

"Wait, what? She did what?" Jessica was completely shocked. "Where are you going to work now? What about your college savings?"

"I'll manage." She said with a shrug.

"May I please speak to you alone Bella." Jacob asked through his teeth.

"Whatever you want to ask me you can ask in front of Jess."

Jacob took her by the arm and walked out into the school's parking lot.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone." he almost growled.

"Does it look like if I give a damn to what you think?" she snapped back. He held onto her arm tightly.

"Let go Jacob." She said as she swung her arm a small piece of paper fell from her pocket but she didn't seem notice.

"Come on Bella, why are you being so difficult? I told you that I was really busy with soccer."

"Listen to me and listen to me well. I found someone who is a hell of a lot better than you." she said with full confidence. "So go find someone else if you want to go to prom."

"Wait, so if Edward Cullen cancels on you will go out with me to prom." he asked

"Edward Cullen _won't _cancel on me." she was getting furious, she started to walk back into the cafeteria. She wanted to skip class and go to Edward but she knew the disapproving look he would give her. She reached for the school's door when Jacob walked right in front of her.

"Let's make a small bet then, if Edward doesn't cancel on you I'll just let it go. But if he does, then you're going with me." he said with confidence.

"Fine, but be prepared to go with another girl because Edward isn't going to let me go." Saying that, Bella practically tore open the door and went back to join Jessica.

Jacob took the small piece of paper out from his jacket pocket and smiled. He was able to make out an address through Bella's horrible handwriting. He let out a small laugh.

"After he's through with me, he'll wish he had never met you Bella."

* * *

Edward sat at his grand piano. His fingers flowed quickly and softly on the keys. The lullaby grew to sound unbearably sweet. Esme came into the room to give him some water.

"This one is new." she said as she placed the glass on a small table next to the piano.

"Yeah, this...this one is for Bella. She inspired this one." he said as he started to flush red. His fingers never stopped playing.

"Well you should show her whenever she come by." she said with a smile.

"Well I was thinking of recording the song and give it to her on a CD." he continued to play the lullaby. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it." Esme said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Okay..."he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and quickly picked it up to see that it was Bella on the other line. "Hello!"

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if I could come over. I sort of had a rough day." she said with a sigh.

"Sure, I'll come and pick you up at school… By the way, why are you on your cell phone don't you have class?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's lunch…and I happen to be … okay I was in the middle of cutting class…"

"Bella..."

"What, cutting class can be healthy when you do it once in a while." the thought of staying in a building with Jacob made her stomach turn.

"I'll pick you up _after_ school. I don't like it when people cut."

"Always the good student..." she sighed... She didn't want to argue with him.

"Meet me at my house then..."

"Alright. I miss you already." He said earnestly…

"Pick me up at 3 at my house, not a minute late!" she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" He laughed as he closed his phone. He looked at the clock and it blared out 12 noon. _Why three more hours..._he gave out a long sigh and went back to playing the piano, when his phone vibrated again. He looked down to see it was a text message from Bella. He opened his phone and read three simple words.

_I love you..._

His throat felt tight, "she loves me..."

He grabbed his keys and quickly text Bella to meet him at the school's parking lot..._now. _He ran to his Volvo and put the key to the ignition. As he opened the garage door he saw a figure outside waiting on the drive way. Edward got out of his car to notice that it wasn't Bella, but a man with long hair... Edward immediately knew who it was. Jacob Black was leaning on his car and had a smug smile on him.

"Edward Cullen...it's been a while"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't hate or have any bad feelings toward Jacob (I loved him in Breaking Dawn). I'm just playing around with the love triangle that was developed in Eclipse between Edward-Bella-Jacob. I am though a bit bias because I love Robert Pattinson who is playing Edward…so I always like to see him be the hero… I'm horrible! HAHA Anyway read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Bella ran to the parking lot. She tapped her foot on the pavement anxiously. Looking at her watch wasn't helping at all. The second hand seemed to slow down as she constantly looked.

"Where is Edward?"

* * *

Jacob Black was leaning on his car and had a smug smile on him as he saw Edward slowly walk down the dive way. He looks a bit frailer then the healthy soccer captain he saw last but still it was Edward Cullen...

"Edward Cullen...it's been a while" Jacob started the conversation casually.

"It's been too long, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I want you to say away from Bella, she's my girl."

Edward stood still... "Funny how Bella did not mention about having someone else in her life." Jacob's hands were beginning to wrap into a tight fist.

"I'm saying this nicely... don't make me do something I'll regret." he said through gritted teeth.

"Listen..."

Edward barely got to finish his sentence when Jacob grabbed his shirt and pushed him to his car.  
"Your family already took something away from me...It's my turn to do some damage." He said with a grin, as he punched Edward in the chest.

Edward fell down to the ground, gasping for air.

"Stay away from her...This is just a warning...Cancel your plans with her for prom." he began to shout.

"No..." Edward whispered.

"You are one selfish son of a bitch you know that!" Jacob yelled throwing another punch at Edward.

"What's going on here?" Esme yelled from the front porch.  
"Edward!!" she screamed as she ran toward her son who was lying on the floor.

"Mom stay out of this!" he yelled. Edward struggled to get off the floor. "Jacob I understand how you feel about our family, but leave Bella out of it."

"Not a chance!" Jacob said as he threw Edward to the floor.

"Don't come near Bella. You're ruining her life like how you did to mine, so stay out." Saying that Jacob left him on the street walked to his car and left.

"Jacob Black, is that really you?" Carlisle said as he stood on the porch.

Jacob's whole body began to shake… "Murderer…" he said looking straight at Carlisle. Jacob quickly turned and drove off leaving the stunned family on the driveway.

Esme quickly ran to Edward and helped him up to his feet. He was gasping for air.

"Mom...Bella...I..." he couldn't complete his sentence before he vomited blood and collapsed in his mother's arms.

* * *

Bella kept looking at her watch. It was already three, Edward was obviously late. She heard the last bell ring as Jessica caught up to Bella.

"Hey Bella. I thought you would have been over Edward's house by now."

"Me too..." she sighed.

"Jess, do you ever wonder why Edward and Jacob never get along?"  
"Other than the fact that they both want you?" Jessica responded with a wink.

"I don't understand why Jacob hates him so much?" she asked...

"I guess you wouldn't know since you moved here recently."

"Did you know that they were the best of friends? They were both best on the soccer team, both good at school. They were always together believe it or not, until the car accident."

Bella's head shot up. "What accident?"

"Before you came to town, there was this freak accident that happened on the school's parking lot. Jacob didn't have a car back then so his mom would always drive him to school. The day before the accident it rain and so the water froze over leaving a lot of black ice on the roads. Edward was walking and Mrs. Black didn't see him so her car made a sharp turn which she didn't survive in. To make matters worse the doctor in the emergency room at that time, since they were short handed was Dr. Cullen."

Bella groaned.

"The two never spoke since. Even though Jacob might be an ass now, he was actually a decent guy. Pity you didn't know him then, then maybe I would have had a chance with Edward …" she laughed loudly.

"Jessica…speaking of Edward, where is he…" she complained to herself.

"When was he supposed to pick you up?"

Bella checked her watch. "About 2 hours ago."

"Maybe something happened." Jessica said with a shrug. "Do you want me to wait for him with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." _Maybe he got sick again, I should call again..._

"Well I guess you weren't the only one cutting." Jessica said as they both saw Jacob come into the parking lot in his car.

_I wonder where he was…_

The sudden screeching of wheels on the asphalt road caught their attention. It was Rosalie's red Mercedes. Bella's jaw dropped as Rosalie swerved her car and quickly told her to get in. Bella did as she was told and sat down in the back seat, giving a quick wave goodbye to the equally shocked Jessica.

There was almost a growling sound coming from the front. She looked up and saw Emmett looking straight out and meeting Jacob's eyes. His fists were clenched tightly and his knuckles were white.

"Emmett you have to calm down, I want to punch the light out of that mutt as well but think about what Edward wants" Rosalie said as she drove out the parking lot. Emmett only nodded back. For some reason Rosalie was white as Emmett's knuckles.

"What's going on here?" Bella finally was able to say.

"Something happened to Edward." She whispered

Bella gasped.

"Nothing too serious, just… he needs you right now."

The ride to the Cullen's house was silent. Before Rosalie could park her car in the garage, Bella already opened the car door and ran into the house.

"Where is he!" as she met with Alice holding a bucket full of ice.

"His room." She quietly answered.

Bella ran up the stairs and pushed open the door.

There she saw him, lying on his bed, shirt open. Usually she would have flushed tomato red, but now, it is if all the air suddenly disappeared from the room.

Edward's chest exposed deep purplish bruising. It was easy to see that he was having a hard time breathing. The nasal oxygen tubes were on his gorgeous face, and needles were covering his arm. Bella had to look away for a second. She took a deep breath and walked up to his bedside.

"Hey Edward..." she said as she pushed his hair to the side.

He slowly opened his eyes and was obviously in shock. He looked down to see his shirt open and quickly tried to get up and hide it.

"Ow…" he exclaimed.

"How did this happen… and you call me the magnet for danger." She tried to laugh.

"_You_ should know what happened." Rosalie said in utter anger.

Bella turned around to see her eyes, filled with fury. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.  
"I.don't.understand."

"It's _nothing_. I just tripped down the stairs." Edward said eying Rosalie.

Bella barely noticed that Alice entered the room.

"Edward, stop moving around, you're going to make your injuries worse." She said as she open his shirt. He was about to argue when he felt the numbing pain. He obediently lay down as Alice wrapped a paper towel around a huge ice pack.

He gasped at the coldness.

"Don't move it…It'll get cold but you have to keep it on" she warned.

"I got it…Thanks again, now if everybody would be so kind, I want to be alone with Bella… NOT THAT WAY EMMETT!" he yelled as he saw Emmett giving him thumbs up.

"Sorry about that…" he said apologetically

"You don't have to apologize. Now, tell me what really happened." She eyed him, his expression was still calm.

"I already told you that I fell down." He simply replied.

"Right, I'll totally believe that…" she said rolling her eyes. Her hand began to play with his bronze colored hair.

"I really am! Bella I'm fine, it looks worse than it really is." he took her hand, moved the freezing ice pack and put her hand on top.

"Still beating…" he said with a smile.

He quickly placed the icepack back to his chest, before Alice or Carlisle would check in on him. The ice cold made his body shiver. Bella took his arm and began rubbing it, hoping the friction would warm him…

"You know what would make me warm up faster?" He asked with a grin.

"Edward!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong. I was just going to ask you if you want to lie down next to me." He spoke so quickly that she only got the last part of his sentence.

"I promise on scout's honor that I won't do anything that Emmett would be thinking of if he was in my position."

She smiled, kissed him on his cheek and lied down next to him.

Comfortable wouldn't have fit the feeling that Bella had as she was lied down next to his cool body. She felt as if she was supposed to be there, as if all other distractions were out the window. For a moment she just felt as if she was with a _healthy_ Edward, someone who wouldn't disappear on her in a few months.

"I love you" he whispered to her as he kissed her hair.

* * *

Bella's eyes slowly opened. She wasn't in Edward's bedroom. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in the meadow, the same meadow that Edward brought her to.

"Bella…" a voice called. She quickly got up to follow the voice.  
"Bella…" it called again, the voice was growing faint.

She managed to stumble to the nearby river, where she saw Edward on the other side, smiling his crooked smile.

"Edward…what are you doing there?"

"I have to go now…" he said as he turned his back to her. "I love you… goodbye"

Bella tried to move but her feet were frozen to the ground.

"EDWARD WAIT!" she screamed, but he didn't seem to hear. Edward kept walking into the dark forest.

"EDWARD!" she screamed as a bright light engulfed her.

Bella shot upright on the bed. She looked to her side and saw that he was missing. She quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs. Frantic she looked around the house until she saw him sitting at the piano chair in the living room. She was about to run to him but heard Carlisle talking to him in his low and calm voice.

"I'm sorry Edward." he said almost in a whisper.  
"Dad, I'm fine…I understand why Jacob must be angry. I didn't know that he like Bella also…then again who wouldn't she's too perfect." He said with a smile.

"The bruises, they may complicate your condition because…" Carlisle stopped mid sentence to see the horrified Bella standing at the doorway with her jaw opened.

"Jacob did this?" she asked shaking in anger.

"No, Bella I fell down the stairs remember…"Edward tried to reassure her.

"Stop! I'm not an idiot….I know what happened between you two!" tears started to flow freely… "He hurt you… I can't forgive him for that…"

She saw Emmett walking down the stairs with Rosalie next to him.

"Emmett I'm going to need a ride." She said through her teeth. Her hands were at her sides in tight fists, just as Emmett's were when he and Rosalie picked her up from school.

"Emmett ignore her…" said Edward

"What's going on…?" Emmett asked confused.

"I'm going to give Jacob Black a good beating. Do you mind giving me a lift?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey you guys, I'm updating with this chapter because I hated seeing this on my laptop just sitting there so I just felt like posting, me and my sporadic updates (sighs) . I was really unsure about this chapter though, but I hope you guys like it! There are about 3 to 5 more chapters (including an epilogue) left for this story. I'll be posting up my new fanfiction after i upload the last chapter for this story, so if you're interested in Edward being a ghost then go check out my new fanfic. BTW my new fanfic has nothing to do with Edward from this story. no i will not be making a sequel to this on...  
**

**Anyway you know the drill! Read, enjoy and review!! **

* * *

Chapter 15

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said as he grabbed his keys.

"NO EMMETT!" Edward said as he struggled to get up. "Bella please be reasonable." He said as he took her hand and gave it a small kiss.

Bella almost melted and the thought of kicking some sense into Jacob almost faded…_almost._

"No, way…look what he did to you!" she almost whispered. Her knees were starting to shake.

"Bella _please_…" he said as he pulled her to the couch and onto his lap,…away from the garage door.

"But…I…Fine…" she couldn't help but cave in when he used the word _please_ as a defense… it was too adorable. "But I do need to go home, it's getting late and I didn't tell Charlie." She said with a kiss.

"I'll drive you home." He said…

"You can barely walk. Emmett can drive."

He eyed her suspiciously and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't do anything…reckless."

"No, I'll go straight to my house and stay put…" she said in a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow." with a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Emmett drove Bella back to the school's parking lot. The drive was slow and exhausting.

"So, do you want me to make a u-turn to Jake's house and we beat him up there?" Emmett asked, trying to break the silence.

"No, Edward wouldn't want that." She sighed heavily. "But…what he didn't say is what I could do when I see him in school tomorrow." She grinned

"Ha! You're seriously awesome! I can tell why Edward would fall for you. Stubborn yet awesome." Emmett said in a booming laugh.

After Emmett drove to the school's parking lot, Bella thanked him for the ride and made it back to her house in her noisy old truck. She walked heavily up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed.

_What was that dream…_ She was afraid to close her eyes, but her exhausted body refused to listen to her, and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Bella, Bella…" cried a voice. "Don't do anything stupid."

She opened her eyes to find herself at the edge of the La Push cliffs. She touched her face, to find tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella, look at me!" voices were heard but nobody was around her. She felt alone, afraid, and empty as she looked out into the beautiful ocean to see the sun setting. She looked down at the angry waves crashing against the sharp rocks below and smiled. _Edward_ she thought to herself as she took a step forward.

Bella gasped as she fell off her bed, her quilt-like blanket was wrapped tightly around her. Sweat was pouring down her brow as she tried to get up. _What was that…_?

She looked at the clock which blared 7am. _Ah no I'm going to be late!_ She ran into the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, got into her usual old jeans, shirt and sneakers and was off to kick Jacob's butt. She made a deal to herself, that if she doesn't see Jacob she won't do anything, but if she does…then that's another story.

As she pulled up to the parking lot she was greeting by Jessica who wanted to be filled in by yesterday's events.

"That son of a bitch!" Jessica cried out loud. "I'm going to find him and give him a piece of my mind!" Jessica said as she was about to march off only to be restrained by Bella.

"No Jess I –" she paused as she saw Jacob rolling up to the school in his car. Anger started to completely run through her whole body. Her fists were starting to clench tightly as she started to march toward Jacob, who was now surrounded my other jocks.

"Hey Bella, how –" he stopped speaking after Bella gave him a hard smack across the face.

"How could you, to Edward." She yelled. Her body was trembling uncontrollably. Jacob checked his mouth to see a bit of blood from his lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said with laugh.

"Stop jerking me around! Jacob what you did to Edward was completely low, how could you do that to someone who's sick?" She said giving him a hard punch to his arm.

"So what he's got a cold. He'll survive." he was being serious now. "He deserved it."

"Jacob Black, you have got to be the biggest idiot in all of Forks. Edward isn't sick from a cold you idiot. He has cancer, he's dying." Her voice dropped when she said the word. She regretted what she had said immediately after she heard herself say it. She looked into Jacob's eyes and there wasn't anger there, he looked more confused than angry.

"What do you mean…what are you talking about?" Jacob asked now holding onto Bella's arms. "What do you mean he's dying?" He said shaking her.

"Jacob get your dirty hands off her! You're going to hurt her." Jessica yelled.

"Tell me Bella, what did you mean he's dying!" he shouted.

Bella couldn't look at his shocked face anymore, he honestly didn't know of Edward's condition. She sighed and pulled Jacob's hands off her arms.

"Edward…, has leukemia, I thought you knew…I'm…" before she could finish her sentence Jacob was already in his car and drove off at top speed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Edward struggled to put the microphone on his grand piano and connected the wires to his laptop. The needles and the nasal tubes were making his effort to move around much harder. He turned the on the recording button and tapped the microphone lightly.

"Testing, testing…I hope this is working…"

He awkwardly sat down on the piano seat and took a deep breath. He started to move his fingers across the piano. As he continued to the last measure of his piano piece he felt sadness overwhelm him. Tears started to escape from his eyes as he ended on the last note. He took the microphone and started to say a small message, hoping that it wouldn't record his quivering voice.

He gave a quick kiss on the microphone, hit the off button and collapsed to the nearest sofa. As he was closing his eyes he heard a car drive up rather quickly to the drive way.

_That can't be Bella… _

Soon the door bell began to ring consecutively. Jasper walked down to open the door.

"You do have some guts coming here." Jasper said through his teeth.

"Where is he…?" Jacob said in almost a whisper.

"Goodbye Jacob." Jasper said as he was about to close the door. Jacob grabbed the door and pushed it away.

"I asked where Edward is." He said gritting his teeth together.

"Jacob?" Esme called. "Jasper let him in…Edward is in the living room."

Jacob grunted past Jasper and walked to the living room. He almost gasped to see Edward with the needles and the all the respiratory tubes, helping him to breath.

"Hello, Jacob." Edward said as he struggled to get up. Jacob grabbed his shirt.

"You…how…why!" he yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jacob…please…" Edward pleaded. "I'll explain everything." He said as he tried to loosen the grip of his hands on his shirt.

"Let go of my brother you filthy son of a bitch…" Emmett growled. He looked as if he was ready to charge him.

"No, Emmett calm down. I would actually like to Jacob in private, to clear things up." Edward said in a calm voice.

Jacob and Edward slowly made their way to his room. Jacob sat on the couch as Edward sat on an angle on his bed.

"Do you remember when I was younger and moved down from Alaska?" Jacob nodded a yes.

"Well that was when I was in my second remission. I was cancer-free and hoping I would stay that way when I met you." Edward avoided meeting Jacob's eyes. "A few years later I found out that the cancer came back and that I was terminal." Edward had looked away and began starring out the window. "I was afraid not of dying, but I was worried about you. Jake you're like a brother to me and I was going to do everything I could to save you from…well this." Edward gave a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately the series of events with your mom was completely unexpected, but it helped me loosen our relationship."

"It's not fair…" Jacob said. His hands were tightly at clenched together on his lap. "I should be the one dying…why do you have the easy way out?" he yelled.

For the first time anger coursed through Edward. He got up and punched Jacob on the cheek.

"Fair, don't you dare say that in front of me! Dying is never the easy way out." Edward yelled as he held tightly onto Jacob's shirt.

"Do you know what I would give to live a few more months or to have a few more minutes with Bella? I'm going to leave soon, she's going to suffer, and my family is going to suffer!" He yelled as he threw Jacob to the ground.

"Death is never easy, don't you ever think about death being the easy way out, do you hear me Jacob!"

Jacob nodded as he put his hands to cover his face. "I'm so sorry Edward."

"No, I'm sorry Jacob, for not tell you sooner." He responded, putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

They both gave out a long and heavy sigh.

"How did you get that cut on your lip? Maybe Carlisle should look at it." Edward said finally noticing the long cut on Jacob's bottom lip.

"Courtesy from your girl, Bella" Jacob said in a laugh.

"I told her not to do anything rash." He said with another heavy sigh.

"No, I deserved it. She's just as stubborn as you are. She's really lucky to have you." Jacob said looking at the ground.

"No, I'm the lucky one…" Edward said with a smile.

They turned to hear a noisy and exhausted truck driving up the drive way.  
"Bella…" they both said flatly. Her truck could be heard from a mile away.

* * *

Bella ran into Edward's room, expecting to break up a fight or at least see some confrontation. Instead Jacob and Edward were looking at his jukebox machine.

"Okay I think I've just entered the twilight zone, can someone fill me in."

Both Edward and Jacob laughed. _Something was definitely wrong…_

"Bella, do you want to listen to anything?" Edward asked as he walked in an awkward way toward her.

"Shouldn't you be bed Edward?" she pouted as she was pulled onto Edward.

"You're no fun today." He said in an amused voice as he kissed her on her soft lips.

Bella started to flush uncontrollably when Edward moved his soft kisses from her lips down to her neck.

"OH YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" Jacob yelled.

Bella stuck out her tongue as Edward laughed out loud.

* * *

That night Edward walked to his bed. He stopped abruptly when he felt a sharp pain spreading from his chest to every corner of his body. Edward tried to calm himself by breathing in deep breaths. His eyes caught the jukebox that just hours before, Bella and Jacob had a huge fuss about what song to listen to. While Bella preferred the 50's, Jacob was keen on listening to everything in the 80's. Suddenly tears started to spill out, as he thought to himself.

_I wish I could have frozen that moment in time, where it felt as if everything fell into place, perfectly, where if felt safe. My disease had no relevance during that hour I spent with Bella and Jacob. My disease wasn't what the people I cared about saw first. For a single moment I was laughing, happy, joyful and most of all carefree. The feeling of building a bridge that was burned down long ago was equivalent to the sensation of having a weight lifted off my exhausted and weak heart. _

Edward's knees suddenly gave way. He tried to grab the edge of his bed to pull himself up but found himself falling down. His arms felt as if they weighed 100lbs each.

_I'm too selfish._ his thoughts continued on._ I shouldn't have slipped. I'm still going to die and now I'm leaving a trail of tears behind me. Bella, Jacob, and my family are all going to suffer because of me. They sacrifice their happiness for mine. _

Edward's eyes started to close as his breath came out in short gasps.

Carlisle came to home to check on his son. He knocked twice before letting himself in.

"Edward I just need to -"

He ran into Edward's bedroom to find him hanging weakly onto the side of his bed.

Edward barely managed to open his eyes to see his father's worried face. Edward's eyes projected only pain, sorrow and agony.

"Dad…I can't…"

Before he finished his sentence, Edward's body gave way, collapsing onto his father's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry that this is a bit late, I'm still sick and I have a lot of tests coming up...midterms T-T. I posted the first chapter of my newest story, Lost Memories up already so if you're interested please take a look at that. And to answer a question, no I will not be pairing Jacob and Bella up in the end... that would be too predictable don't you think? I really hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it!  
**

**As always Read, Enjoy and Review!! **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Bella walked up to the Cullen's home and rang the doorbell once. Alice opened the door, but Bella could immediately sense that something wasn't right. The usual positive girl was now barely smiling.

"Bella…" Alice just managed to whisper out.

"What's wrong…where is Edward?"

_2 months passed since Edward and Jacob reconciled…Everyone including Edward knew that without a doubt his health was declining, it was painful for Bella to look at him. With only days till prom Edward kept telling Bella that he was well enough to go with her, but of course they both knew that he couldn't leave his hospital room without gasping for air or a wave of nausea hit him. Carlisle wanted to be extra careful, not wanting Edward to collapse a second time without his equipment around, he admitted Edward in the hospital. Carlisle told Bella especially that his next attack could be his last and she should prepare herself. _

* * *

Bella was tucking Edward with an extra blanket in the hospital room.

"Bella, I'm…sorry…" he spoke with a cough while looking down as if he was ashamed.

"Shh I don't want to hear any of that, just sleep." she took a wet towel and put it on Edward's forehead.

He had a fever and it was relentless, causing him lack of sleep, pain everywhere and uncontrollable shaking. He looked as if he was cold while burning a fever of 102°F.

"Bella, don't worry I'm going to be alright for prom." He kept his eyes on a nearby window.

"Edward I don't care about the prom, I wouldn't have gone anyway." She said with a kiss.

"Mhmm…" he responded. He was too exhausted to understand what Bella had just said.

"I'm still sorry, for everything." He whispered as he finally fell into a deep sleep.

As Bella gathered the small bucket of ice water and the cloth from Edward's head, he started to toss and turn; his expression looked almost contorted, restless.

_Can't he even sleep in peace?_ Bella thought as she got up to head out the door.

"Bella…please…" he whispered out loud in his sleep. "I'm scared."

She froze and almost dropped the bucket full of water. Trying to hold back the tears she rushed to his side and kissed him.

"I'm not going anywhere, sleep."

She carefully placed the bucket on a nearby stand and curled up next to Edward, wrapping her arms around the frail boy. She cried silently as she too drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Bella, Bella wake up."

"Mhmm" she moaned out loud.

"Hey it's me, Jake."

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" she yawned as she rubbed her sleeping eyes.

"Can't I see my friend?" he said with a small grin. "He's not off limits, is he?"

"Go away" she said pushing Jacob as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Ah, well Charlie's outside ready to take you home." He said looking at the door, when he turned his head back to Bella she already fell back asleep. He chuckled as he saw the couple sleep in each other's arms. He walked outside, leaving the couple to sleep.

"Nope Charlie I guess you're going have to go home alone today. She won't budge." Jacob said with a sigh.

Charlie sighed as he sat on an uncomfortable chair. "This isn't good for her; I don't want her to get too attached."

"I think it's a bit too late for that." Jacob said looking to the ground.

Bella slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun filtered through the windows. She looked up to see Edward still asleep, looking perfect as always. She could feel his chest moving up and down with ease as she cuddles closer to his warm body.

She heard the door start to open as Carlisle walked in. His late shift was over and wanted to drop by to see if everything was alright.

"Bella, you should be at home asleep." Carlisle said with a light shake.

"No, I'm fine here…" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I'll walk you to your car." He said, as his caring and tired topaz eyes pierced her.

"Thank you." As Bella was about to leave she gave Edward a quick kiss on his forehead whispered goodnight as she packed up her things. She turned to face Carlisle and saw him brushing Edward's hair away from his face. His eyes were filled with tears but they never seem to fall.

Bella held her breath; her lungs suddenly stopped giving her body oxygen.

This was the first time she saw Carlisle cry.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said as he saw her, "I think I want to stay behind for a while."

She walked out into the breezy cool morning; the sun was barely showing its golden face through the heavy clouds overhead. The parking lot was dimly lit as Bella walked slowly to her old beat up truck. Bella sighed as she saw her truck look so…inadequate next to Carlisle's Mercedes.

As she got into her rusty truck and turned the key for the engine to start, she was startled by the noise it made, making her gasps and tear up. A flash of Carlisle's weary eyes popped into her mind and the tears started to flow as she drove off into the road.

"Stupid… I'm being stupid… Edward's going to be fine." She kept repeating.

* * *

The following day was a Friday, the day before prom. Her schedule was to wake up, get cleaned up, unfortunately go to school and then go straight to the hospital to visit Edward.

She was walking quickly down the hospital hall until she bumped hard into Alice.

"Ow…"

"Hey, Bella." Alice said startled. She chuckled when Bella almost fell down.

"Edward was right, you are completely unobservant to your surroundings." Alice laughed.

Bella made a sour face as she looked up.

"I…we are sorry that you can't go to your prom, maybe you should go with Jacob?" she continued.

"Alice, ew, Jacob is just a friend; also prom will be fine without me."

Now Alice was making a sour face.

"But I wished you could have gone! Edward would have loved to see you in your dress. Maybe you should just wear it here to show off… we could change the cafeteria to look like a catwalk, he'll love it! Bella you - "

She stopped when she saw Bella frozen. Her eyes were wide and her face was plastered with a huge grin.

"Alice you are amazing…" she finally spoke out.

"Of course I am, but what did I do at this particular time so that you could see how awesome I am?" she said before Bella took her arm and walked into the parking lot to Alice's car.

"Edward and I are won't go to the prom…" she grinned… "The prom would be coming to us…"

Alice was still confused.

"Alice! The cafeteria! Use your designing magic with Rosalie to make it into a prom setting!"

* * *

Bella entered Alice's bedroom and was immediately ordered to strip down to put on the outrageously expensive blue dress that Edward had bought for her. Before she got to fully zip up Alice was already dragging Bella into an oversized bathroom. She was ordered to sit down in a chair facing the mirror, but froze when she saw all the makeup that was lined up on a table to her right.

"That all can't be possibly for me…right Alice." She asked looking up toward Alice with desperate eyes.

"Of course, I want to see what makeup would work best with your dress." She said with a sly grin. Unfortunately, Bella asking Alice to plan for the secret prom meant that she would be also her guinea pig.

"Alice, be careful with her, she looks as if she might cry." Rosalie said as she mixed a bit of hair dye in a small bowl.

"This is all for Edward, just think that." Alice squealed. "He won't be able to take his eyes off you when I'm done you with!" she said as she started to work on Bella's face with a bit of eye liner.

"Alice I'll be the only one in the room."

"So, all eyes would be on you so it's my job to make you drop dead gorgeous!" she said happily as she applied eyeliner to her other eye.

After about 4 hours of the intense makeover, Alice turned Bella's chair so that she wouldn't see until the final touches were made. After Rosalie finished with the dye, which Alice said to Bella that it would complement the style her hair would be, and that it added natural highlights to Bella's dull brown hair. Rosalie started to with the heating iron to create loose waves that would fall on Bella's shoulders. Alice meanwhile stared at Bella for at least 2 hours.

"Seriously Bella, I don't think I could use a lot of makeup on you. You're skin is already perfect, it would be a waste to hide that, I'll just put some blush on you and work on your eyes." She said with a sigh.

After Bella herself noticed that she was falling in and out of sleep, Alice tapped her shoulder.

"Bella, look at yourself in the mirror!"

Bella swung her seat to face the mirror; unfortunately she thought she had gone insane.

"Who is that?" Bella asked pointing at her reflection and looking back to only see Rosalie and Alice.

"I think the fumes from the hair dye went to her head." Rosalie laughed.

"Bella honey that's you, who else would it be?!" Alice said laughing along with Rosalie.

Bella stood up completely shocked. The girl staring back at her moved like her but looked nothing like her.

"Wow." Bella finally managed to get out.

"Now sit down so that I could put these gorgeous shoes on you!" Alice said as she gently pushed Bella back to her seat. Alice took out the box where her shoes were.

"Edward…he's too weak to move about on his own." She said with her eyes on the shoes. "He's wheelchair bound."

"That's fine, I can't dance at all." Bella replied trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, who would want to dance in these death traps!" it worked, Alice looked up with a smile.

"They might be death traps to you, but you are absolutely dazzling with the whole outfit put together!"

* * *

As Bella entered the hospital's cafeteria as slowly as possible with the help of Alice and Rosalie, she was amazed at the transformation. The ugly and dull cafeteria walls that were draped with dark red curtains and the small tables were moved out to be replaced by elegantly decorated tables with matching chairs, on them food next to a crystal bowl filled with punch. In another corner, Edward's jukebox was standing, ready to be played. On the ceiling, silk drapes were meeting together in the center where a disco ball hung, and right below was the dance floor. Bella saw that Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Jessica were setting the finishing touch to the food table.

"Wow Bella you look beautiful!" Jessica yelled. She rushed over to look at the dress. So this is the dress that the head-over-heels-in-love-with-you, Edward bought. Seriously I need to find someone like Edward; Mike is going to need some lessons from him."

"Jess why are you still here, what about prom, what about Mike?" Bella asked concerned, she didn't want Jessica to miss her own prom because of her.

"I'm going as soon as Jacob is done with things here. He's going to drop me off at school so I could meet up with Mike and him with Leah. You have to tell me everything that happens here, promise me!"

"I promise." Bella swore, as butterflies had just entered her stomach. Prom was only hours away.

"You look great!" Jacob said as he wiped his brow from moving the heavy tables.

"Thanks so much for all of this in such short notice! You guys did great!"

"We didn't do anything… Your friend there treated us all like soldiers." He said pointing to Alice who was sticking out her tongue. "Seriously, how can someone so small be so annoying?"

"Oh hush Jacob, besides without me this place would still be an ugly cafeteria!"

"Alice this is wonderful thank you!" Bella exclaimed as she tightly hugged Alice.

"This was nothing! Now come on everyone, no one should be here. Edward is going to be here any minute and the only person he should be seeing is Bella!" she said shooing everyone away.

"Break a leg!" Emmett laughed out loud when he saw her walked awkwardly to the center of the room.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie said as she poked his sides. "She's going to be fine!"

As they closed the doors behind them, leaving Bella alone in the room, the butterflies were really starting to fly around in her stomach. She looked at a clock and noticed that Esme and Carlisle, who were suppose to bring Edward down in about 5minutes. She was thinking about having something to eat before Edward arrives but was stopped when she heard three distinct voices coming from the hallway.

"Mom, Dad, can't I see it later, I want to see whatever it is with Bella." Edward complained.

"Oh don't worry; I think Bella would be just fine." Esme said with a singing voice. When Bella came up to Edward's parent for their input for the secret prom in the cafeteria, they immediately told Bella that she had free reign over everything. Esme was just excited at the thought of seeing her son smile, laugh and be burden-free once again.

Bella tried to stand very still, as the doors started to slowly open. Esme had her hands over Edward's eyes while Carlisle wheeled Edward into the cafeteria to meet Bella.

"Edward we love you." Esme whispered as she gradually let her hands go.

At first Edward had to adjust his eyes to the strange sparkling squares that were shining from the middle of the room. As he rubbed his eyes, he saw a beautiful girl standing there, with a smile.

"Bella… is that you?" he asked while his jaw started to drop.

She laughed as she took a step forward. "Welcome to prom, Edward."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi you guys, im sorry that i couldn't update on my usual Sundays... but here is the chapter... i had a real hard time writing this one so please forgive me that it came out late, plus i have midterms and this stupid cold just won't go away. There is only one more chapter and an epilogue left... whew i'm almost done! BTW the newest trailer for Twilight... what did you think?! i seriously couldn't breathe for the whole 2:22!! it was like the awesome-est thing i have ever seen!! **

**Anyway you guys know the drill, Read, Enjoy, and Review... **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Edward POV**

"I was wondering why my parents had walked in to tell me they had a surprise for me. Of all days, prom, the day I wanted to spend my time with my love was disappearing by the second. My father helped my weak body into the confining wheelchair, as my mother brought a blanket to put on my lap. I felt as if I was a senior citizen.

As we were passing down the hall, I couldn't help but notice that they were laughing.

"Mom, dad couldn't I wait for Bella for whatever you want to show me?"

Suddenly my mother's warm hands covered my eyes as I heard a door open and my chair moving forward.

_What the hell is going on?_

"We love you Edward…" she whispered into my ear as she let go.

I found myself blind for a few seconds. The room was dimly lit with a bright spotlight in the middle.

As my eyes adjusted, I felt my jaw drop.

"Bella…is that you?"

The angel laughed…"Welcome to prom, Edward."

* * *

"But…how…when?" He thought for a second that he surely died when he saw the angel standing in the center of the room, greeting him with a smile.

"Bella, you look…beyond…I" he was at a complete loss for words.

"Thanks." She said as she walked carefully to wheel him around. "Let's see, this here is where we have our very own DJ." She laughed as she wheeled Edward to the jukebox.

"Isn't this…"

"We borrowed it, don't worry it'll be back where you left it." She said as she pushed him another section. "This is the photo section."

As if on cue Emmett came out with a camera in hand.

"Say cheese you love birds!" he said as he pressed to shoot.

Bella started to bend down to Edward's level, but was stopped by him.

"I'll get up, it's only proper for me to stand up when you did so much for me." He said with a kiss on Bella's hand.

"But-" she was stopped by Edward's earnest eyes.

Edward slowly started to rise. His legs began to shake but soon he steadied himself next to Bella.

"See I'm stronger than I thought." He said laughing.

"Smile you guys!" Emmett yelled as he pressed the camera to take the picture. Soon after the picture was taken Edward slowly slid back to the chair, breathing hard.  
"Edward?" Bella asked concerned.  
Carlisle came to his side but stood in his place when he saw Edward's hand interrupt him.

"I'm fine." He breathed.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Esme said as she took Carlisle's and Emmett's arms. Esme tried to look happy for her son, but it was evident that she too, was worried.

As they closed the doors, Edward took Bella's wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You are absolutely amazing, did you know that?" he said kissing each of Bella's fingers.

"How can someone so beautiful be walking on this earth?" he whispered as he slowly moved from her fingers to her wrist, to her shoulder. "My only reasonable answer would be that the other angels were jealous, and they should be!"

Bella's breaths came out in small gasps as she felt his warm velvet lips press softly against her skin. "Edward…"

He suddenly froze. "I'm sorry Bella…" he slowly and gently pushed her away. "I lose myself when with you." He finished shying away.

Bella took her hands and held Edward's face.

"Stop thinking you over-analytical handsome crazy man." She said before she crushed her lips onto his. He first was frozen, from shock but slowly melted as well. His hands began to wander up and down her back as her hands moved from his perfectly shaped face to his silky bronze hair. Their lips never parted until both of them were out of air.

Bella put her head on his chest and listen to his beautiful erratic heartbeat.

"Edward, you have to calm down." She laughed as she kissed his chest.

"You're asking for the impossible right now, Bella." He breathed, as he searched and found Bella's lips. "You'll be the death of me!"

"I hope not!" she laughed.

Edward, still with Bella on his lap, wheeled himself to the outdoor patio, a place where Bella had yet to see yet as well, so her expression was similar to Edward's.

Bright lights fixtures were hanging like a canopy and wrapped around the whole perimeter with white roses hanging everywhere. As they looked up the dark sky, it was sprinkled with millions of stars gazing down, as if giving their blessing to the couple.

Both gasped as they let the setting sink in.

"Alice really out did herself…I..should…thank…her" Edward said in between coughs.

Bella became aware of the soft wind that was blowing; she herself felt a chill on her exposed skin.

"I'll be right back…I'll get you a blanket." She said as she tried to jump off his lap, but he pulled her closer.

"Look Bella!" he said pointing at the heavens.

A shooting star was passing by, its tail marking its trail on the high black canvas. Both gasped at Mother Nature's little wonder, until reality gripped them.

Edward's cough started again, shaking his whole body. Bella immediately got off and rubbed his back.

"Edward, it's too cold here, let's go back inside…"

"You better make a wish before you won't be able to see it." He said trying to divert the conversation.

"Don't you think that's a bit childish, wishing on a star?"

His expression was priceless, as if he was aghast and shocked.

"Hey don't make fun of magic, I wished for you and here you are." He smiled.

She sighed, as she closed her eyes… and mumbled to herself.

"Now that blanket." She said giving him a kiss. "I'll be quick, don't worry."

He gave her a thumbs up, as he coughed again.

* * *

As Edward heard the door close behind him, he looked back up to the heavens.

_Please, please, just one more perfect day with her is all I ask._

His hand was clutching to his chest. He had been holding back the pain that he was feeling while Bella was with him. His breathing came out in sharp breaths as the lights around him became a dizzying spiral.

_Please!_ He begged. _I can't go now, not like this… just give me one more day._ He fell off his wheelchair and hit the hard cold floor.

_Bella,… I need to say goodbye to her, just one more day…_ he thought as his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

"Bella?" Alice sang… "So, how is everything going so far?"

"Everything is perfect, thanks for everything. The outdoor patio is beautiful."

"It's nothing. Do you need help with those blankets?" she noticed, as Bella struggled to move down the hall to the cafeteria with three heavy blankets and a jacket for Edward.

"Nope, I got it, thanks again." She said as she made her way down to the door.

Alice smiled and walked to Carlisle's office. When she entered she immediately saw that something was wrong. Carlisle rubbed his forehead, as Esme looked as if she would cry at any moment.

"Ed…Edward's newest x-ray has come back…" he sighed. "This was done about a week ago." His words came out as if every syllable was a struggle. Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, she placed her hands over her ears… "No, No, NO!" she mumbled to herself.

"Judging by this x-ray we should be saying our goodbyes to Edward." Carlisle finally let out. Esme's tears started to fall on the word, goodbye. Carlisle tried to comfort her when they heard an ear piercing cry.

"Edward…"

Everyone scrambled out of Carlisle's office and ran to the cafeteria to find Bella holding Edward's body.

"Bella, please move…" Carlisle said as he hurried to try and find a pulse. Thankfully there was one, weak but still there. Carlisle picked up Edward and ran out to put him on his bed.

"Everyone out!" he yelled, a nurse noticed the commotion and slipped in to help Carlisle. She shut the blinds and helped Edward with the oxygen mask.

"Thank you…" he breathed normally when the monitor read that Edward's blood pressure and pulse were at the rate they should be.

"Please check on his IV drip every hour." He said as he slowly opened the door to his family, including Bella who were anxiously waiting.

Jacob came running down the hallway. He looked completely disheveled.

"Edward…how is he?!" he yelled, or tried to yell between the gasps. Charlie was right behind him.

Carlisle took in a deep breath, and spoke of Edward's prognosis

"What do you mean..." she trembled as her words came out in whispers.

"What do you mean he's not going to make it through the night?" Bella yelled. "Edward is stronger than he looks; he's going to make it."

"Bella!" Jacob stood there shaking her up a bit. "Get a hold of yourself!" Her knees gave way. She stared up at the long and cruel ICU's doors.

"Edward…"

* * *

Edward opened his eyes to find himself in the dark forest, with the trees that were covered in moss reach toward the heavens.

"Is this supposed to be hell?"

The rain started to fall heavily down onto the soft earth. Edward started to walk and noticed where he was….  
"Bella…" he said as he discovered that he was down the road from her house. He ran as quickly as gravity and his own strength allowed him to. Barefooted, cold and wet he finally arrived at her house, gasping for breath as he grabbed the door knob, but froze in place when he heard sobs coming from within the living room. Edward quickly entered the house and saw Charlie in all black attire. He was cradling a picture frame and only moaned out his daughter's name.

"What is going on here?" Edward said as he back away.

Jacob and the Cullen family soon followed, entering the Swan's residence, completely unaware that Edward was just a few inches from them.

"Charlie, it's time." Jacob said as he helped the shocked Charlie to his feet.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this." He cried out loud.

"We're sorry…" Carlisle said…

"Do. not. talk. to. me…" Charlie said in almost a ferocious way.

"This is hell." Edward said as he blinked, he found himself in a funeral home.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to finally put _these_ young souls to rest." A pastor droned on…

Edward quietly and slowly dragged his feet down the aisle as he saw not one coffin but two. In one coffin he saw himself, the other, he saw the beautiful Bella Swan, lying there cold, frozen…dead…

Edward gasped and dropped to his knees.

"No…stop! This can't be happening...this is only a nightmare, I have to wake up."

He held his face in his hands trying to block out everything. "This is not happening… This is not happening…" he started to repeat to himself.

"Edward…" he heard an angelic voice whisper. "Edward, come back to me."

He looked up to see Bella holding out her arms.

"Edward, come back…"

He gasped as he opened his eyes to see the almost setting sun. He looked to his side to see Bella sleeping near his bedside.

He brushed her hair aside and gave her a soft kiss

"I'll save you." He whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. I will put up an epilogue up on Wed. This is really long so I hope you guys do like it... I actually wrote this last chapter first before writing anything else, so yeah I knew the inevitable was coming**. **Thank you for everyone who have been reading and reviewing, without you guys seriously this story would have not survived. I am writing another story, sorry I had to give up on Lost Memories because it just wasn't flowing TT Maybe i'll pick it back up, someday. But this other story i'm writing is another sad one... me and drama go hand in hand... unlike comedy and I, we're like water and oil... i'll be posting this other story on Wed. when I post the epilogue. **

**Again many thanks for everything!! lots of hugs and kisses!! **

**You guys know the drill, Read, Enjoy and Review!! **

* * *

**Chapter 18 (Final Chapter)**

Bella woke up with the sunlight hitting her eyes.

"Bella, good morning?" Bella gasped as she saw Edward sitting on his bed and starting to take the needles out of his arms.

"Edward what are you doing?" she stood up immediately trying to push him lightly back down.

"Can you help me sneak outside? There is someplace I want to be." he said as he brushed her hand away. He awkwardly placed his feet onto the ground and leaned to the side of the bed, breathing harshly.

"I want to go there… the meadow… please will you help me get there?" His eyes were desperate. It was obvious that he wanted to leave the hospital but in his condition it was impossible.

"I'll drive."

Bella turned to see Carlisle at the doorway. His face clearly looked worn out from the lack of sleep. He too must have been scared from Edward's sudden collapse. She was excited to see Edward get some sunlight into his body. The boy sitting on the bed looked almost like a vampire than a human, maybe part albino.

Carlisle picked up his frail son's body and gently put him into the car. Naturally Bella sat beside him. They drove in silence, only Edward's harsh breathing broke the silence. Bella looked at the poor boy's lanky body, and noticed that he was sweating and grabbing his chest.

"Edward, this is crazy we should head back!"

"No, keep driving." Edward tried to say to Carlisle who did not answer back, but stepped on the gas.

"Edward, please…" Bella pleaded to the ailing Edward, but he didn't say anything, just gave a small smile.

* * *

They finally arrived at the base of the hiking trail.

"Edward do you need help?"

"No, I'm going to try and walk there myself," he said reaching for her hand. She couldn't say no. His body showed that he was in so much pain, but his eyes, his eyes were… peaceful.

_Why was he so calm? What is going on?_

She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him walk up the trail. They stopped frequently for breaks, and if they didn't for a period of time, Bella would make Edward sit. By the time they made it to the meadow, it took twice as the amount of time it usually took them to reach the same spot.

"Geez, were we going that slowly?" he gasped out loud.

"Come here and rest." Bella said as she patted the ground next to her.

They lay down near a tree, staring at the scenic view. The smell of wild flowers and grass filled the air. The aroma helped Edward breathe properly.

"Do you remember when we first came here? I was so nervous, but so happy that you agreed to the date."

"I don't regret saying yes." She reassured him.

"That's good to know." He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could.

"Bella, you know that I love you, right?" he asked as he kissed her hair.  
"Of course, and you know that I love you right?"

"Of course." He responded with a cough.

"We should really head down; it's not good to-"

"No, I want to stay a bit longer." he held her closer and breathed in her scent. As seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, they lay perfectly still underneath the tree's shade, until the perfect serenity was abruptly stopped by the sudden sound of air escaping from Edward.

"Edward?" she sat straight up and looked onto the very pale Edward. His eyes were closed but his chest was slowly rising up and down.

"I'm fine Bella, come back." His breathing became raspier and harsher by the second.

"Edward, open your eyes please!" she didn't know what to do.

"Can you help me up, I want to sit." she helped him get into a sitting position. _Why was he…_then as if everything clicked together she became as pale as he was.

"YOU CAME HERE TO DIE?! Edward you have to fight! Remember the star, remember? I wished I would be with you. I need you, Edward please stay!"

He slowly opened his dark heavy lids

"What a perfect day…" he sighed.

"Did you know; that there were times when I thought to myself, why was I even born? I thought that there was some unknown vendetta that God against me? What was the point? But… then I think I've found my answer…" he gasped for air, his breathing now harsh and rough.

"I was born to meet you…Thank you for staying with me, Bella." His hand brushed her cheek, softly wiping away the tears that started to fall. He found her lips and slowly kissed her. Bella's shocked lips soon melted into his, but something didn't feel right. It felt too urgent, as if he was saying goodbye.

When they parted he held onto her face, gazing at her for what seemed like forever.

"Bella I… love… you…"

His hand dropped onto the soft grass. She saw his eyes glazed over and slowly those heavy dark lids closed.

With a sigh he was gone...

Bella's screams of agony pierced the sky.

Carlisle rushed up the hiking trail through the woods.

_Bella_.

When he finally found the where the heartbreaking sound came from, he saw Bella, cradling Edward's lifeless body. She felt too numb to feel Carlisle's hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, look at me please." She slowly looked up to see a very composed face. He took her into his arms. "Thank you for being here with him. He's life was happy and full because of you. Thank you."

She continued to sob in his arms.

* * *

The tears continued to flow in the car. Bella was cradling Edward's cold body closer to her body as they were approaching the hospital. Carlisle amazingly drove to the hospital without crashing the car. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and even Charlie were already waiting outside of the hospital. The car finally stopped. Carlisle took a deep breath and opened the car door. He greeted Esme with tears, and she knew immediately that she has lost her son.

"At least he's free now..." she whispered into Carlisle's chest.

Emmett opened the car door and saw Bella holding to Edward's lifeless body. He had to take a deep breath, and then try to take Edward from Bella. She held on tighter.

"STOP, EMMETT! LET GO!" she screamed out loud. She was never going to see his face again, his smile, his warmth…

"Bella, we need him back honey…" Alice tried to comfort her. "You have to let him go."

Bella's hand started to become numb, she slowly released her tight grip on his cold body. Her world is collapsing around her, what was she going to do without him?

Bella pushed Alice aside and ran out of the car.

_I can't breathe, I can't breathe!_ She thought as she ran, before she knew where she was running to, she found herself near the La Push cliff. The waves below crashing on the rocks were more of a comfort rather then something to be feared. She walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked out into the horizon and to see the sunset.

"BELLA, Don't do it!" yelled Charlie.  
Alice's screams could be heard in the back,

"Bella, this isn't smart. What would Edward say if he saw you like this?" yelled Jacob.

She slowly turned to his direction. Her eyes reflecting back only pain and sorrow. They were…empty

"I guess there is only one way to find out." She stepped back and was gone.

"BELLAAA!! NOOO!" everybody yelled.

Bella remembered little flashes of memories here and there. She remembered Charlie screaming, she had never heard her father scream before. Jacob trying to reach for her hands before she fell, but slipped away. She was glad he didn't pull her in. She could feel her father's chest bang against her lifeless body as he held Bella in his arms panting for air, and yelling for help. She could feel the uncomfortable hands of the nurses and doctors trying to bring her back but then all was dark and silent. She couldn't see anymore, but she could feel the pain, everywhere.

_I want to go… leave me alone._ She pleaded as she tried to push everything away.

"Bella, Bella honey, open your eyes please."

She turned and saw a soft and light voice was calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes, to see a pair of warm topaz eyes looking down at her.

"Edward… is it really…"

He only answered with that perfect crooked smile of his.

* * *

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" Charlie asked frantic. He was sitting anxiously by Bella's side. She looked like a broken doll. Almost every bone in her body was broken, it was a miracle she survived the fall.

"She fractured her skull badly, an MRI shows a bleed in her brain… I'm very sorry Charlie, but she's in a coma."

He held his breath. "Is she…is she ever going to wake up?" he asked, his hands at his side trembling with fear and anger.

"We're very sorry Charlie, but it's all up to Bella at this point."

* * *

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"Not yet…" he smiled as he played with her hair.

"But Edward, you died, I saw you."

"Everybody dies Bella."

She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face into his chest. He laughed.

"Look Bella."

She opened one eye and followed his hand to see what he was pointing at. It was an enormous door.

"You need to go Bella, you can't stay with me."

"No, I won't." she cried, holding onto Edward tighter.

"Why not?"

"Because… because it doesn't hurt here." She looked up at his surprised topaz eyes.

"Oh Bella"

"No, Edward, it hurts too much to be out there, alone; without you...I don't want you to go, just when I finally found you again. I can't let you go now. Let me stay here with you" She pleaded with him.

"Bella, it was my time to go. You can't always get what you want." He said with a sad smile. "Remember, I'll always be in here." He said as he placed his hand on her chest.

"_Bella, please you have to wake up." _Her ears perked up._ Was that Charlie? _

Edward started to get up and pulled on Bella's hand. "It's time for you to go."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it. Closing her eyes she started to memorize his scent, his warmth, his presence. She didn't want to waste a second she had with him, even if separation was still looming above.

She looked up to see his sweet crooked smile.

"You know, I do regret one thing." He said.

"What is it?"

"Our prom, we didn't even get to dance." He said as he let his hand fall to her waist and his other hand to hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing a dance with an angel." He said as they started to move in a lazy circle.

"Our first and last dance…" she whispered, as tears started to escape the corners of her eyes.

"I love you Edward."

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you too. And tell Jacob…" he whispered his answer into her ear.

Edward softly pushed Bella away from him. "Remember I'll always be there for you when you need me"

She slowly let go of his cool hand and started to walk through the doorway. She looked back for one more time, and saw him standing there, smiling, waving goodbye. "I love you." He whispered before he disappeared.

* * *

She could hear mumbled voices surrounding her, and many annoying beeping sounds coming from the monitors. Slowly her heavy lids started to open.

"Bella, can you hear me Bella?" he realized that it was Carlisle. A tube was down her throat to help her breathe. She couldn't respond.

"Bella, blink once if you understand what I am saying."

She blinked once.

He gave out a sigh of relief. "It seems that Bella here is very lucky." He started to take the tube out of her throat and gave her a nasal oxygen tube, it was still uncomfortable but at least she could speak now.

Charlie rushed to her side."Don't you dare do that to me!" he growled loudly.

As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she noticed that all of the Cullen's and Jacob were in the room.

"I'm sorry dad… Jacob…" she managed to get out. He moved forward to face Bella.

"Bella, you should rest… you shouldn't be talking."

"No, Jake… Edward… I got an answer from Edward."

"And what did he say?"

"He...he told me to keep smiling and live on."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm finally done! I really was very iffy about this ending, and had a real hard time writing it, but this is what came out after many deletions of multiple versions of the epilogue. I hope you guys like it, I think this makes the story come together in a full circle. And no, Bella and Jacob do not get together!! This is strictly an Edward/Bella pairing!**

**Ah and I won't be able to put my next fanfiction up yet… I'm actually having a really hard time writing out the first chapter… But here is a little guess what I'll be writing about. If you know what 1 liter of tears is about… then yeah… but it's with my own Twilight twist on it. I told you guys that I'm no good when it comes to comedy… I'm hoping to put the first chapter by Sunday…fingers and toes crossed.**

**You guys know what to do…**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! **

**

* * *

**5 months 13 days 18 hours 20 minutes and 5…6…7… seconds had passed since Edward's death.

Bella just stared at her clock, watching the time pass her by. Today was especially hard for Bella… it's September 13… her birthday. Even though she absolutely hated to receive presents from anybody, she wished she had him by her side. She felt awkward, not having him physically next to her. She quietly thanked Edward again for the vision she had when she was in the hospital, without that, she might not have made it out of the hospital. Now that she looked back, she was surprised that he didn't yell at her.

The sudden knocking coming from the door startled her. She wasn't expecting any visitors, and she certainly didn't feel like celebrating her birthday. However, she was surprised to see that it was Carlisle.

"Hello Bella…" he said as she let him into the house.

"How are you doing? Is everybody doing okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we're...taking it one step at a time…" he took a deep breath. "I came to give you this." He said as he took out a small black box with a red ribbon from his briefcase. She looked at the box curiously until she noticed who it was addressed from.

_To my dearest Bella…_

signed _Edward Cullen_

Bella felt as if someone had pulled a rug from underneath her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. It was on Edward's desk…" Carlisle said as he patted her shoulder.

"I'll let myself out." He said as he chuckled at Bella's frozen reaction. He waved goodbye and drove off.

Bella quickly unwrapped the ribbon, and was confused to see car keys with a small note.

_Look outside love._

Still confused, she walked to the living room and looked out through the curtains.

Her jaw dropped.

She saw a brand new car with a huge ribbon on top. By a quick glance she could tell that it was a Mercedes. She ran outside and quickly opened the car's door and sat in the driver's seat. She couldn't believe that Edward had bought her a car! A small crease was beginning to form on her forehead. She knew that wherever Edward was, he would be laughing. She almost ran out of the car until noticed a small note on the stereo with the words, _press play_. She did as she was instructed.

"Testing, testing…I hope this is recording" he spoke.

Bella held her breath… "Edward…"

The lullaby that he played inspired by the joy, love, and warmth from Bella began to seep into the every corner of car. The sweet and soft music continued on to the very last note, which lingered on until Edward began to speak.

"Surprise!" he laughed. "I hope you like it. I know you would probably be frowning, saying that it's too ostentatious for lil old Forks, but I didn't know if I would be able to make it to your birthday so I decided to get an early present for you, so happy birthday love." He paused…

"My dear Bella, you mean the world to me. You know that right?" He sighed. "Without you my life would have been completely meaningless, dark and lonely. I want to thank you for giving me a reason to live. You are and will always be my life. I love you Bella Swan, and I will always love you." She heard him give a quick kiss before the recording ended.

Bella sat there, stunned until a small smile broke through her lips.

"You are right, this is a bit too ostentatious for lil old Forks, but I still love you too Edward."

_

* * *

Knock Knock…_

"Mom, are you alright in here?" asked a woman in her mid forties.

"Carlie, is that you?" asked the ailing Bella. She was lying on her bed, with the stereo playing a lullaby that Carlie was unfamiliar of.

"It's beautiful," she said as she sat down on the foot of her mother's bed. '

"My lullaby, she said with tears in her eyes. "I miss him…so very much." She said as she placed her hands on her chest.

"Mom, you're not feeling so well, you should go back to sleep." She said as she tucked her mother in.

Then Carlie heard a young man's voice coming from the stereo. "Who is that mom?"

"That… is Edward Cullen; he was my first and only real true love. Don't tell your father that." She laughed through a cough.

"Alright, you had to go to hospital last week. I don't want to send you back to that horrible place again, so sleep." She said kissing her forehead. "Night mom." She said as she turned the lights off."

"Goodnight Carlie." Said Bella as she drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Bella opened her eyes. At first everything seemed blurry, but as her vision focus she immediately noticed where she was. She was here before but with a certain someone she knew almost 30 years before. Her surrounding was bright, white and…pain free.

"No…I'm…I think I…" she began stuttered to herself.

"Bella…" called a young masculine voice that was coming from behind her.

The old woman gasped as she turned to see the young 17 year old boy who remained breathtakingly beautiful.

"Edward…" she whispered. She wanted to run to him, but remembered that she was far older than him.

"What's wrong Bella?" he said as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm old, have gray hair… and… wrinkly…" she said with disgust.

"What are you talking about, Bella. All what I see in front of me is a beautiful woman, who I love." He said as he held her hand.

"But,…" she continued shy away from him until he held her tightly around her waist.

"You really can't see yourself clearly can you." He said as he took her and turned her to a mirror that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Really, I don't understand you sometimes." He said with a kiss on her cheek.

Bella stood there, her mouth wide open. She couldn't recognize the person staring back at her in the mirror. Her wrinkles, gray hair, and age spots were all gone. She was looking into the eyes of her 17 year old self.

"Oh Edward!" she turned quickly and hugged him tightly burying her face into his chest. He laughed out loud.

"Bella, please don't hide your face." He said as he lifted her chin to meet her gaze. Then he did what she was yearning for so long. His lips pressed slowly and softly onto hers. The warmth and feeling of being whole came back to her in a rush. They soon forgot the slow pace and began to move their lips furiously together; breathing in each other's scent was like ecstasy for both.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that…" he breathed….

"Well now we have forever." She smiled as she took his lips back onto hers.


End file.
